Secret in Hiding
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Years ago John Blackwell decided he had to raise two of his children, so what does he do. He kidnaps Diana and Cassie.
1. Kidnapped

Secrets in Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle

Chapter One: Kidnapped

John Blackwell stood on the sidewalk leaning against his car in front of the school. To anyone who looked he just looked like a normal person, but he was not normal. John Blackwell was evil and his evil plan was still on his way. John smiled as he thought over his perfect plan for his six kids. It had been hard work getting all those witches to trust him and have kids with him. Truthfully he had been lucky that one of the witches had had twins. Now John had a new plan. He had decided he needed to raise two of his kids.

The question was which two kids. His youngest two, the twins, were out of the question because they were two young. They were only two and he did not want to raise the kids from that young. While he could sense Claire would have a power to read energies like her mother it wasn't worth it. They were just too young. That left four kids left.

The smartest choice would seem to be his oldest two: Ryder and Lucas. They seemed perfect. From what John has seen Lucas at his young age already had a temper and Ryder was already a master manipulator. They should be the perfect choice, but something felt wrong. To John taking the two did not feel right. It would be so easy, but he could not just do it. Then John remembered his middle two: Cassie and Diana.

Cassie and Diana were from the Chance Harbor circle. That circle was the strongest of the ones that left Salem all those years ago. It had the strongest families in it and just to top it off the Blake's were the strongest family in the strongest circle. The Meade's were the second strongest family along with the Chamberlains. That made Cassie and Diana his strongest two children. They would be perfect, so that was why John Blackwell was in front of his daughters school.

He walked to the gate and looked at the playground. The kids had just come out not too long ago and John could see her. The blonde little girl playing on the monkey bars. She jumped down and her blue eyes turned to look at him. She could sense their connection. The dark magic that combined them both, but she wasn't moving towards him. John looked and noticed the teacher wasn't paying any attention to the children, choosing to instead read her book. The other kids didn't seem to care or notice anything.

John reach out to the girl with his dark magic. His dark magic sparked a bit of her magic and the girl came running over standing on the opposite side of the gate. John casted a quick spell to make sure no one walking past would pay any attention to the two. "Hello Cassie," John said as he used a spell to create a hole in the gate. Cassie walked through and then John repaired the hole.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked not really understanding why she came. She had just been drawn to the man.

"I am your daddy." Cassie eyes opened wide from shock. "And your going to be coming with me." John picked up the little four year old witch and put her into the car seat in the back of his car. He drove away without anyone noticing.

It wasn't until playtime was over that the teacher realized Cassie was missing. She looked everywhere in the playground for the girl and then in the school. She asked all the kids where Cassie was hiding, but none of them remembered seeing Cassie for a while. Finally the teacher realized Cassie had just disappeared and had to call the cops in.

-Chance Harbor a few days later-

Charles Meade brought his daughter to the park. There he saw Dawn Chamberlain sitting on a bench watching her daughter play. "Hi Dawn," Charles said with a smile. Lately the two had gotten closer. "Diana, why don't you go play with Faye and Melissa." Charles said realizing the other circle child was also there. Diana ran towards her two friends without a second thought

Charles sat down next to Dawn who gave him a smile. "How have you been doing?"

"Good," Charles told Dawn. "I can't believe it's been four years already. The time has sure flown. Diana is becoming a hand full."

Dawn laughed. "At least your daughter is an example of a good girl. My little Faye has turned out to be a bit of a trouble maker. I don't have to tell you how hard it is being a single parent at our age, but to be a single mother."

"I can see your point." Charles knew from the stories Diana told about Faye that the little girl had become a bit of a trouble maker at school, although the stories he heard did come from a four year old. While Charles loved his daughter he found himself zoning out and not understanding half of what the girl told him. "It must be hard for Faye not having a father figure in her life."

"It has to be hard for Diana not having a mother figure." Dawn came back. The two stared at each other not willing to say what the other was thinking. That they would be the perfect couple. That while the other couldn't replace the lost parent of their children they could take a role in the child life the the child needed. Neither realized they had moved closer to each other. That they were so close it looked like they were going to kiss. It was then that they moved away.

Charles embarrassed looked away from Dawn and over at the kids. He had been expecting to see the three girls playing with each other, but all he saw was Faye and Melissa. "Where's Diana?" Charles asked looking around hoping Diana had just gone to another part of the park.

"She's with Faye and Melissa," Dawn said and then she too looked and couldn't find the girl. "At least I thought she went to be with Faye and Melissa."

"DIANA,' Charles yelled out jumping up from his spot.

Dawn too jumped up and the two ran over to the playing girls, "Girls, where is Diana?" Dawn asked thinking Charles might scare the two girls in his worried state.

"Diana?" Faye asked looking at her mother confused.

"She came over to play with you a few minutes ago." When the two girls looked completely confused Dawn got really worried. "You did not see Diana?"

"I saw her," Melissa said innocently now remembering seeing her friend before.

"Where?" Dawn asked thinking maybe Diana had just ran off with another friend.

"She went with the man." Now Dawn was worried and she could see Charles freaking out not too far away from her.

"What man?"

"The one with the girl," Melissa said. Dawn continued to question Melissa, but the little girl had no more information.

Dawn looked at Charles. "I think we need to call the police."

-TSC-

John Blackwell drove the car with a smile on his face. It had been really easy to get both his girls. He looked back for a second to see the two sleeping in the backseat. He had thought Diana would be more trouble. He couldn't use the same trick he used to get Cassie in Chance Harbor. There was just too many witches around, but he hadn't needed to.

When the little girl ran away from her fake father she had stopped halfway to running to her friend. John recognized Dawn from where he stood and knew one of the girls must be her little Faye. Diana had stopped and stared at the two drawn in by just sensing the dark magic in the two of them. If John had been by himself it wouldn't have been enough to get the girl, but having Cassie by his side had sealed the deal.

Cassie had been crying because she missed her mom and wanted to go home, but John had casted a spell on her so no one heard her. Diana had seen the little girl and had just been drawn to her. John had been impressed with how powerful their sister bond was even though the two had never met and were only half sister. He would say their bond might be even stronger then Claire and Dylan even though those two were twins. Diana had run over at the perfect time while her father had been too busy flirting with Dawn. John didn't waste anytime, but he took Diana's hand and left with his two girls. It had been way too easy.

Now he was driving to a privet house he had set up weeks ago for them. It was completely isolated from the world. No one would question them or even know the two existed. John pulled up in front of the house. "Girls, wake up." John said as he started taking the two out.

Diana opened her eyes first and nearly flipped when she saw John holding Cassie. Diana might not even know the girl, but she was really protective for some reason. "Diana, be quiet," John told the girl as he took her out. Diana tried to run the minute she was out of the car but John floated her in mid air and brought them inside the house.

"Let me go," Diana yelled and started to scream. "I want daddy."

"SHUT UP," John yelled releasing some of her magic and throwing the girl a bit. "I am your father. Your real father and the two of you are not going anywhere." John put Cassie down on the floor and the scared girl ran over to Diana. "You can't leave this house. There's a magical ward making sure of that, so here's how it's going to work. You two are going to be good girls and do whatever I say. If you don't then you will be punish harshly." John smiled. "I am going to teach you two things. Wonderful things. I'm going to train you and when your older your going to help me complete a plan I have been working on for a long time. And look at it this way. Diana you now have a little sister and Cassie you now have a big sister." John knew Diana was older then Cassie by about a month.

The two girls looked at each other. They were scared and really wanted to go home, but they couldn't deny they felt a connection to the other. They wanted to be sisters and were happy when this man who claimed to be their father said they were sisters. "Why don't I show you your room. Tomorrow you start training." John started up the stairs not worried about the two trying to escape. Like he said they physically couldn't leave the house. He had made sure of that and even if they found a way to leave there was no where for them to go. They were in the middle of no where.

Diana looked at Cassie and held out her hand. She was the big sister here. Cassie took the hand and the two followed John Blackwell up the stairs.

-TSC-

Amelia freaked out when she heard Cassie was gone. She kept bugging he police, but after a month with no lead at all and no one seeing who took the girl the police had to give up. Amelia went crazy. She stopped working, sold her house, and moved back in with her mother in Chance Harbor. Ethan tried to comfort Amelia, but Amelia was far too gone. She didn't do much, only what her mother made her do. She had fallen into a serious depression.

Charles too freaked out. He tried desperately searching for his daughter, but the police once again had to stop looking after a while with no leads. The elders tried to find the two girls with magic, but when nothing turned up they had to declare the two girls dead. Charles nearly killed himself with drinking, but unlike Ethan with Amelia, Dawn was able to get to Charles. She helped bring the man she knew back and the two fell in love. Having Faye around helped Charles, not forget, but distract from his pain. Faye would never replace Diana, but Charles started to think of the girl as his daughter. Charles would never forget his daughter, but he was able to move on. He married Dawn and the two started to create a family of their own.

Amelia was never able to move on. She made Ethan leave her alone and didn't want anything to do with the circle's children. It hurt her too much. She had left Chance Harbor to protect Cassie and she couldn't do that.

No one was able to combine the two kidnappings. No one thought they could be by the same guy. The two girls were far away from each other and the only one who knew they were sisters was Amelia. Amelia was never able to get over her depression long enough to combine the two of them and even if she did she truly believed John Blackwell to be dead. There was no reason to believe it was him.

AN: Okay before anyone can say anything yes Lucas, Ryder, Claire, and Dylan are the same ones from the season two being posted on fanfic. I am a one of the writers of the fan made season 2 and had asked my fellow members of The Secret Circle Project to use those characters. Anyone reading this story who hasn't checked out our season 2 yet should go read it. It's under Flower Gettin' Lady's pen name. Okay, that's it. REVIEW.


	2. Finding Out

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I am going to comment on an anonymous review I got here. It's about Diana and Cassie's age. I made Diana the oldest because in the books she was older then Cassie. I don't remember any reference to their ages in the TV Show, so to me Diana is and will always be the older sister. Also to the same reviewer (you know who you are) I suggest you go back and reread my first chapter because I said the Blake's were the strongest and the Meade's the second strongest. That would make Cassie's magic stronger then Diana's magic. Okay I am done.

Chapter 2: Finding Out

Cassie heard the bang from hers fathers office. She had gone to the kitchen to sneak some of her father's secret stash of cookies for her and her sister. Her sister was upstairs waiting for her in their room. She paused as she heard the bang. She loved her father and everything, but didn't like it when he was pissed. He scared her sometimes. Even now when she was 16 and a powerful witch, sometimes when he was mad she felt like she did when she was a little girl. Right now she was really scared because the two girls weren't supposed to take cookies unless their father gave it to them.

John Blackwell walked out of the office. "Cassie," he said seeing the girl. Cassie turned around wishing she had let Diana get the cookie. Her big sister had offered, but Cassie said she could do it. Cassie was the shorter of the two.

"Yes father," Cassie said looking at the man.

"Are you and Diana done with your practice?" Blackwell asked.

"No father." Cassie was curious what was up with the bang, but she knew from the past not to ask. Diana please come, Cassie sent the thought up to her big sister. The two had formed a mental link with each other not too long after their father retrieved them. John Blackwell said it was because of the close sister bond they had.

Diana from her spot on the girl's bed ran down the stairs and to her sister right away. "Father, how are you doing today?"

"I would be better if my daughters were practicing their spells instead of stealing cookies." The two looked at each other. Cassie had put the cookies in her pocket and John Blackwell couldn't see them. They had no idea how their father knew these things. John held out his hand. "Hand them over."

Cassie took the cookies out of her pocket and gave them over to her father. "You know I give these to you two as a reward."

"Yes father," the two said together and looked at the floor.

"Now you know what happens if you're a bad girl." The two looked at each other and nodded. They waited for the pain of their punishments, but it never came. "I think I'll let you slide on it this time though." The two girls looked at their father shocked. In all their years John Blackwell had never let the two girls go if they had done something wrong. John then handed them back the two cookies Cassie had taken. "Enjoy."

We shouldn't, Diana thought to Cassie as the thought crossed both of their minds. They knew they shouldn't ask. They should just accept the gift and be quiet, but the two girls were curious. "Father," Diana said as John went to start to walk away. He turned around to look at Diana. "Is something going on?"

John Blackwell looked at the two. "You know, it's time I tell the two of you something. Come into my office." Cassie and Diana looked at each other. They had never been allowed into their father's office before. They followed John in and John sat at the chair at his desk. The two girls stood their standing looking at the computer John had there. The two girls had never seen a computer before. Since John had taken them when they were four they had no contact with the outside world. They did not go to school, John Blackwell taught them spells they needed. There was no TV in the house or phone. They were completely isolated and even if they wanted to leave they couldn't. The ward around the house stopped that from happening. The only place they could go outside was a small section in the backyard that was surrounded by the ward. This is where they go to practice dangerous spells.

"I'm going to be leaving for a while." This was not unusual. John Blackwell had left the girls on their own a lot of times before. They knew he left to spy on their siblings. To make sure they were doing okay. Usually he gave the girls assigned spells that they had to perfect before he returned and if they didn't well they were in trouble. "I'm going to get your siblings."

Did he say get? Cassie asked Diana in her mind.

Yeah, Diana replied.

"It's time to put your Circle together." The girls were shocked. They didn't know why. They knew this day was going to come eventually. "There is something you two need to do for me though." The girls looked at each other and then listened to John Blackwell explain to them what they needed to do.

-TSC-

Amelia walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas and sat down. "Amelia honey," Jane said looking at her daughter. She had seen her daughter like this for the last 12 years and it broke her heart. Amelia was never able to get over Cassie's kidnapping. "You have to let the past go. This isn't healthy for you."

"I couldn't protect her," Amelia said. Whenever they talked about Cassie it was always her. They never said her name.

"It's been 12 years since Cas..." Jane stopped as she saw Amelia's face, but then continued. "Since Cassie was kidnapped. You have to let Cassie go. You could have married Ethan, you could have been Adam's step-mom, and started your own family like Charles did with Dawn. You still can. You're not that old, you can still have a family, and Ethan still wants you. Let Cassie go. Mourn her, remember her, but please move on."

"I can't," Amelia said as tears came to her eyes and she put her head down on the table and cried. Years ago when this happened Jane used to bring her daughter into a hug, but now Jane just let Amelia cry.

The doorbell rang and Jane went to answer it. There was a man she didn't know on the other side. "Can I help you?" Jane asked.

"Is there an Amelia Blake here?" The man asked.

Jane looked over at Amelia. "Yeah," Jane answered. "Amelia pick yourself up and come over here." Amelia got up and went next to her mom.

"Yes," Amelia said.

"You're Amelia?" Amelia nodded. The man took out a piece of paper and a set of keys. "I was told to give you this and tell you what's inside the house now belongs to you."

"What?" Amelia asked confused as she took the letter and keys. "What's in the house?"

"I don't know. A man, I don't know who gave me these and said if he wasn't back in two weeks he was dead and paid me $500 to deliver this to you in those conditions. I'm done here." The man walked away leaving two confused behind.

"Mom," Amelia said looking at the note. "The handwriting. It's John's."

"John has been dead for 16 years." Jane told Amelia, but looked at the note. "He has been dead. Right?"

"I thought so," Amelia said. "What would he be leaving me though now after all these years if he was alive?"

"I don't know. What does the note say?" Jane asked.

"It's just directions." Amelia looked at the note. "Want to come with me?" Jane gave her daughter a look. "I shouldn't go alone without any magic. It could be a trap."

"You're going?" Jane asked confused.

"Yeah, with or without you."

Jane looked at her daughter. It was the first time in years she had seen a curious spark in her eyes. "Well, then get changed. We're going on a road trip."

-TSC-

Jane and Amelia had finally found the house. The house was hard to locate and the two had gotten lost a couple of times. "This place is..." Amelia didn't know how to answer it. There were no other houses around this house. In fact it kind of reminded Amelia of John's house back in Chance Harbor which was now abandoned. "So John."

"Yes," Jane agreed looking around. "What do you think is inside?"

"I don't know," Amelia answered not even going to guess. "Be ready." Jane took out the crystal from her pocket causing Amelia to look at her. "You brought that?"

"You said to be prepared," Jane answered.

Amelia walked to the door and put the key in. She slowly opened the door and the two walked in. "There doesn't appear to be much," Jane said looking around, but then heard footsteps.

"Father your bac..." The sentence was stopped as the girl froze and Amelia froze to. Standing in front of her was a teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes holding an apple in her hands. Amelia knew just from looking at the girl that this was Cassie and she hadn't expected that.

Before Amelia could say anything both Amelia and Jane were thrown back and into a wall. Cassie went running up the stairs to the house dropping her apple to the floor. "Cassie," Amelia yelled running after her daughter.

She followed Cassie into a room and then stopped as she saw another girl there with Cassie. This girl had long brown hair and Amelia knew right away it was Diana Meade. "Who are you?" Diana said and lifted Amelia up into the air with her magic. Then Amelia felt as though she was be choked and realized it was coming from Cassie. Amelia realized her mistake right away. She had run after her daughter hoping for a heartfelt reunion, but Cassie didn't remember her and was now a dangerous witch. Not the little girl she knew.

"Stop," Jane called using the crystal to knock the two girls back and freeing Amelia. "You okay?" Amelia nodded.

"It's Cassie and Diana," Amelia whispered and Jane looked. The two girls were picking themselves up off the floor. Jane knew they were powerful witches and they were trained by Blackwell, but she also knew one was her granddaughter. She couldn't seriously hurt her.

"Your witches," Diana said looking at the two. "Did father send you or something?"

"You could say Blackwell sent us." Jane said realizing the two girls seemed calm now that they thought their father had sent them. They looked at each other and Jane had the strangest feeling they were talking to each other even though neither said a word. A smile came across their faces.

"This is unusual. Father has never sent anyone here before while he was away, but what does father say?" Cassie asked.

"Just one minute," Jane said bringing Amelia out of what was clearly the girl's bedroom. "I get why he would take Cassie, but why take Diana?"

"Diana is his daughter," Amelia answered. "Elizabeth cheated on Charles."

"You didn't think to mention this, I don't know, 12 years ago when they were taken. We could have found them if we knew they might be together with a powerful witch.'

"It didn't cross by mind." Amelia looked at the room. "What do we say to them?"

"The truth as far as we know it." Jane had a feeling there was more to this then either realized, but she couldn't help but feel happy. Her granddaughter was back in their lives. They had her back and now maybe Amelia would be happy.

They walked back into the room. The two girls were waiting for them. "Okay, here's the truth. This girl right here..." Jane put a hand on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia found she couldn't say anything to her daughter too shocked at seeing the teenager. "Is Cassie's mother. Your father, John Blackwell, took Cassie from her when she was small and Diana John took you from..." Diana paused. She had a feeling Diana wouldn't react well to father since John Blackwell raised Diana as his daughter "From your family as well, but we got a note today. You father has died and is returning you to us. You're leaving this house today."

Jane for some reason had expected the girls to be happy, but they showed no emotion at all. No sadness at the news of their father's death or joy at being returned to their families. Then again Jane realized they were four when they were taken. The only family they remembered was each other and John Blackwell.

"We can't leave this house," Diana stated.

"You're going to have to. Blackwell is not coming back for you." Jane took hold of Diana's arm and motioned to Amelia to do the same with Cassie. Amelia took hold of Cassie and the two started to pull Diana and Cassie away. Diana and Cassie looked at each other and started to laugh.

"We could just throw you off of us, but we'll show you instead." Diana told them and the two walked away from Jane and Amelia and went downstairs to the still open door. Diana and Cassie stood in front of the door.

"Well let's go," Amelia said and put a hand on Cassie's back. When she tried to pull Cassie along though she couldn't.

Jane realized it. "There's a ward up keeping them in." Jane stated and held up her crystal. She noticed Cassie and Diana look at the crystal and for some reason it made Jane nervous. "I can break it, but then I think we should call the cops." Amelia looked at Jane. "They are both considered missing persons. We have to bring the police in."

"We better call Charles and let him know too." Amelia took out her cell phone and dialed Charles phone number as Jane went to work on breaking the wards.

-TSC-

Charles Meade sat at the kitchen table eating dinner with his family. He smiled as he looked at Dawn and his kids. They had had two kids. One of them was a nine year old girl who they had named Elizabeth after Charles dead wife. They had considered naming her Diana, but to Charles that had felt wrong. The other was a six year old boy who they had decided to name Thomas in honor of Dawn's dead husband.

"Well I'm leaving," Faye said as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Charles asked his adopted daughter. After Charles had married Dawn he officially adopted Faye as his own.

"Out with Melissa, Adam, and Jake," Faye answered her father. Charles knew what Faye was doing. He knew Faye had found Elizabeth's old book of shadows and that now the four of them was practicing magic. To Charles it didn't matter that much since they would only have any real power with a member of all six of the families, which they would never have. The only two who could complete their circle was Diana and Cassie and Charles had accepted that the two girls were never coming back.

The phone started to ring and Dawn went to answer it as Charles asked Faye where she was going again. "Hello," Dawn asked and was surprised to hear Amelia at the other end of the phone. "Amelia, what are you doing calling?" Charles heard and was curious but decided to deal with Faye first. Dawn listened as Amelia explained everything to her. She was shocked to hear the news and everything Amelia told her. "I'll tell Charles." Dawn hung up afterwards and Faye was just on her way out the door after Charles had finally decided she could go. Charles liked being hard on the girl and to hear her excuses. She made up a lot of interesting things to cover the fact that she was practicing magic.

"Faye, sit down," Dawn ordered her daughter before Faye could leave. "I have something I need to tell everyone." Faye mumbled something, but decided to sit. "Charles that was Amelia. They found Cassie."

"That's great" Charles said happy for his friend. He knew how miserable Amelia has been since Cassie had been kidnapped. "Wait, dead or alive?"

"Alive, she's fine." Dawn told her husband.

"Cassie Blake?" Faye asked curious.

"Yes Cassie Blake," Dawn answered. Faye smiled. They were one member closer to a complete circle and real powerful. "Apparently John Blackwell took her."

"John Blackwell has been alive all these years?" Charles asked shocked.

"Who's John Blackwell?" Faye asked.

"Cassie's father." Dawn answered. "They didn't just find Cassie." Charles looked at Dawn shocked. "Apparently Blackwell decided he wanted to raise both his daughters."

"Both his daughter?" Charles asked having a feeling he did not like where this was going.

"Apparently Elizabeth cheated on you." Dawn told Charles as Charles shook his head mumbling no. "Diana wasn't biologically your daughter, but John's daughter."

"No, Diana was my daughter." Charles said.

"She was your daughter just not by DNA and she's alive." Charles looked at her. "Diana is alive and coming back to Chance Harbor."

"That monster raised my little girl." Charles said tears coming to his eyes. "She's my daughter. I don't care if it was his DNA. She was mine and he took her. I'll kill him."

"You're too late. He's dead. That's why we have them back." Dawn hugged her husband. "She's coming home. Diana is alive and coming home. Amelia will bring her home." Charles hugged his wife as he thought of his lost daughter and cried. Elizabeth and Thomas didn't know what to do not ever having seen their father cry before. Faye for her part had a smile on her face.

"Well I'll be going." Faye said and left the house before either of her parents could stop her.

-TSC-

Faye walked into the abandoned house to find her circle there. "Your late," Jake mumbled. The two used to date, but that had ended badly. The only reason why they talked now was circle business. Truthfully it used to be Jake's little brother Nick that was a member of their circle, but witch hunters had killed Nick. Jake who had been a witch hunter at the point had gotten pissed at his friends and left them to come to the circle.

"Yeah, where have you been?" Adam said and then looked at Melissa. The two had recently broken up and it was weird for them to be in the room together.

"Give me a break. Besides I have some good news." They looked at her waiting for Faye to explain further. "We're going to have a full circle."

"Faye, stop making stuff up." Melissa complained. She had long since accepted that they would never have a full circle. "The only two people who can complete our circle are Ms. Blake's lost daughter Cassie and..." Melissa paused for a minute, but then said "Diana." It had taken Melissa a while after Diana was gone when she was little to realize Diana was never coming back. That the man she had saw had taken her friend away and that Diana was gone forever. That memory haunted Melissa. No matter how old she got she remembered her friend running over to the man with the blonde girl and the man taking her friend away. Melissa had for a while blamed herself thinking she should have done something to protect her friend.

"I know," Faye told Melissa. "They are coming back." Everyone looked at Faye. "They've been found. They're alive and coming to Chance Harbor." Faye then explained to her friends what her mother had just told her about Diana and Cassie.

AN: Okay I'm done with this chapter. I will once again remind everyone to check out The Secret Circle Project. Please REVIEW.


	3. Returning

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle.

AN: To the same anonymous reviewer. Okay maybe I am wrong and they did mention it, but you have to admit the reference was so small I'm sure a lot of TSC fans didn't see it (I would love to go back and re watch the show, but I can't. I don't have enough room in my computer to buy the TV Show off of iTunes). Also like I said before in the books Diana was older and I can't just forget that. It makes Diana the older one in my mind. Like a lot of other people have said the ages are such a minor thing and they are so close in the TV Show it doesn't even matter. I made Diana the older one in this story and that is the way she will stay.

Chapter 3: Returning

Charles was pacing as he waited for his wife to get off the phone. It seemed to take forever to Charles. Finally Dawn hung up and looked at her husband. "That was Amelia. They're home." A smile came across Charles face.

"We better go to the Blake's and pick Diana up." Charles had no doubt in his mind that Diana would be coming home with them. In fact he was already planning on telling Faye she would be sharing a room, but Dawn did not share his feelings.

"Charles, I don't think we'll be picking Diana up." Charles looked at his wife confused.

"She's my daughter."

"Yes, in your heart she is, but this father/daughter relationship the two of you have is one sided Charles." Charles looked at Dawn confused. "She was four when she was taken. John Blackwell raised her as his daughter and I highly doubt she would want to leave the only family she knows. Her sister Cassie."

"No, she will remember me." Charles was being stubborn and Dawn knew how stubborn her husband can be. She decided to take this in a different direction.

"Faye, Melissa, can you come down here." Dawn called to her daughter and daughter best friend. Faye came down the stairs with Melissa not too far behind her. "What do you two remember from when you were four?"

Faye looked at her mother confused. "Nothing,' Faye answered.

"I remember Diana running to the man," Melissa admitted. 'But that's all." Dawn regretted asking the girl the minute she saw Melissa's face, but her point had been proven.

"You see. Diana is the same age as them. She's not going to remember us." Charles couldn't deny his wife was right. His daughter had been so little when she was taken. "I don't want to make you sad or anything. This is a happy moment, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. According to Amelia her reunion with Cassie didn't go that well. I wouldn't expect anything better with Diana."

"They're back?" Faye asked with a smile.

"Yes," Dawn told Faye. "We're going to need you to watch Elizabeth and Thomas while we go see them."

Faye looked like she was about to say something, but Melissa stopped her. "We'll be happy to." Dawn smiled having always liked Melissa.

Dawn and Charles left the house and took the familiar route to the Blake's house. When they were kids they had been there all the time. The house held a lot of memories for the two, but it had been a long time since they had gone there. Now they were going to go see a long lost child there and both were nervous. Charles didn't know what to expect from his daughter and Dawn didn't want Diana to break Charles heart even though she had a feeling that was where this was going.

They knocked on the door and Jane answered. Jane didn't say anything just let them in and led them into the kitchen. "Where are they?" Charles asked looking around.

"Living room," Amelia answered.

"I want to see her," Charles said. "I want to talk to her."

"I don't know if that's going to happen." Jane said which caused everyone to look at her. "Don't think I'm not happy to have them. I'm thrilled to have my granddaughter back, but there is something strange here." Everyone waited for Jane to continue. "They don't talk. Not a lot at least. They talked to us after I stopped them from choking Amelia to death." Charles looked at Amelia who did nothing to deny the fact. She just looked down at the floor. "But they haven't said a word since. Not to us, not to the cops, not to the doctors who checked on them, and not even to each other. I haven't heard them say one word to each other since we found them."

"That's weird," Dawn agreed with Jane on that point. The two were raised as sisters. Shouldn't they at least be whispering to each other since they were thrown into what to them should be a very scary situation?

"Also the calm way they take everything in is kind of freaky. They show no emotions. There was no sadness at the news that their father was dead." Dawn went to look at Charles face when the word father was mentioned. He kept his cool, but Dawn could see it upset him. "No joy or fear on the fact that they were coming with us. I just have a feeling there is something not right here."

"Maybe I should talk to them." Everyone looked at Dawn. "I'm trained to handle kids and I knew their father. Maybe with my training and the past I can get them to open up. It's worth a try."

"It's a good idea," Amelia said. She had tried to get Cassie to talk to her since they started on the drive back to Chance Harbor with no luck at all.

Dawn didn't wait for anyone else to say anything. She walked into the living to find two teenage girls sitting on the floor playing a game of chess. Dawn found it weird that they weren't watching TV or something, but decided to go with it. "Hello," she said. The two girls barely looked at her and Dawn knew right away which one was Cassie and which one was Diana. They looked so much like their mothers it was unbelievable, but Dawn could see the bits of Blackwell in them. "Can I sit?" Neither said a word as they went back to their game and Dawn noticed they weren't touching the pieces, but moving them with their minds.

Dawn decided to sit on the floor not too far from them. "I'm Dawn by the way." Once again neither girl replied. "You girls like chess." Dawn was getting used to them not replying and decided the best way to get them to talk was to just continue talking herself. "I play a little myself. I know John Blackwell used to like to play. Did he teach you?" The mention of their father made both girls stare at Dawn and then they looked at each other. They didn't say anything, but to Dawn it seemed as though they understood each other.

"Father says chess is like life. He taught us to play when we were not practicing our spells." Diana finally answered and then made her move. The answer made Dawn a bit nervous. If John Blackwell was playing life like a chess game who were his pieces and who was he playing against. Then again it didn't matter anymore. Blackwell was dead and so was his game. Unless someone or two someones took over. Dawn realized and look at the two girls. Were they playing John's game? "You knew father?"

Dawn almost missed the question. "Yeah, we were close at one time." Dawn answered happy that the two girls were finally talking to her.

"You must be a witch then." Cassie said looking at her.

"I was, but my powers were stripped years ago." Any interest she had gotten from the two went away right then as they went back to their game. 'Damn,' Dawn thought. She had finally gotten them talking, but had ruined it. Apparently being powerless to them made you unimportant and not worth their time. She had to get them talking again. She had to poke at a nerve. "Your father was an interesting man. You must be upset he died." There was no reaction from them. "Of course you don't seem too upset. I could understand if you weren't. The man did kidnap you and keep you captive. I know he wasn't that nice all the time. I could see you not caring about him and maybe even being happy he was gone."

Dawn had wanted to poke a nerve. She wanted them to yell at her or do something. Well she had gotten what she wanted. She poked the nerve, but it didn't go the way she wanted. Instead of yelling both girls took hold of one of her hands and then she felt pain. It felt as though her blood was boiling inside her. "Don't you ever say we don't care about our father. We love our father." The girls hissed together. The pain got so bad Dawn had to scream out and when she screamed the girls took their hand calmly away.

"Are you okay?" Charles asked running in after hearing his wife scream. Amelia and Jane followed not too long after.

"Yeah," Dawn answered looking at the two girls. "We just had a misunderstanding. Everything is fine now. You can leave." Dawn knew she was getting to the girls and she didn't want the three to ruin it. Amelia and Jane nodded as they walked back into the kitchen. Charles looked at his wife and then at Diana. He froze seeing the girl and Dawn gave him a warning look. Anything Charles could say or do would probably just cause the girl to close up again. "Charles, we're fine."

Charles looked back at his wife and got the hint. He walked back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. My comment was out of line."

The two girls had gone back to playing their game. "Well remember your punishment and don't do it again." Dawn looked at the girl wondering if that was a punishment does that mean that was the way they were punished if they did something wrong. Dawn hoped not because it seemed a little too cruel to her, but then realized it probably was the way John kept his kids in line.

"Diana, did you see that man who just walked in?" Dawn wanted to see what Diana feelings to Charles would be, but Diana didn't say anything, "Well he's my husband, but before that he was your mother's husband." Diana didn't turn around as Cassie made a move. "He's loves you like a daughter and would love for you to come live with us."

Diana turned to look at Dawn. "That man is not my father and I am not leaving my little sister." The fact was simple and the way Diana said it made Dawn know she shouldn't push further.

"Okay, Cassie's mom Amelia would be more than happy to take care of both of you. Do you girls have anything you want to do now that you're here?" There was no answer from the two. Diana looked back at the game and moved a piece. Then she floated Cassie's king up in the air and gave her sister a smile. Cassie looked at the board for a second and then gave her sister a sad face. Once again Dawn had the feeling the two were talking to each other and then Cassie jumped on top of Diana. Diana pushed her sister away and Dawn watched as the two laughed on the floor of the living room. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be getting any more information from them today.

"Well it was nice talking to you two." Diana and Cassie didn't even looked at her as she walked away and back into the kitchen.

"So?" Both Charles and Amelia asked looking at Dawn hoping for any information on their daughters.

"Well, they are not the girls we remember." Dawn sat down on the chair. "Diana when she was little wouldn't have hurt a fly, but I have a feeling those two girls in there wouldn't have a problem killing someone." Dawn let the information sink in. "They only care about each other. We can't take Diana away from Cassie." Dawn looked at Charles as she said this. "They're just too close."

"But Jane said they haven't said a word to each other." Charles defended.

"They might not talk out loud, but they seem to be talking to each other silently."

"I got the same feeling," Jane added on. "It's almost as though they know what the other is saying or feeling without any words at all."

"They have some twisted Blackwell logic in their brains. They are well trained and powerful witches." Dawn took a deep breath. This was the hard part. "I also believe there is some abuse there." Amelia and Charles looked at her. "I said something bad about their father to see their reaction and they decided to punish me. They made my blood boil and I believe similar things happened to them."

"That man," Charles said punching the table. If they were in a cartoon Dawn believed smoke would be coming out of his ears. "I want to see her. I want to talk to her."

Dawn put a hand Charles's shoulder. "Charles, calm down first. You are not going to get anywhere with Diana if you run in there angry. The two of them love John Blackwell. If you start yelling and complaining about him in front of them they will hurt you for it." Charles looked at his wife and nodded. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. "I know everything I said seems like bad news, but they are alive and healthy. They love each other very much. They are truly sisters. We have all the time in the world to get them to trust us and love us. We have them back."

Everyone in the room nodded their agreements. Charles walked into the living room. Diana was standing up and was holding out her hand. Cassie took it and Diana helped pull Cassie up off the floor. Cassie was looking right at Charles and a second later Diana was looking at him too.

"Diana," Charles said with a smile, but didn't know what to say. The last time he had Diana with him she had been four. "You look so much like your mother." Diana didn't say anything, but looked at her sister. Cassie smiled a second later and the two sat on the floor again as they put the chess pieces back into their starting positions. "Diana." The girl didn't turn around as the two continued to play, so Charles decided to just watch them.

Dawn joined him putting her arms around her husband. "We can't stay here forever." Dawn whispered. "Faye will flip if she has to babysit too much longer." Charles almost laughed at the thought. "Besides Diana and Cassie need time to adjust to their new life."

"Just a little while longer." Charles whispered and Dawn nodded. The two watched the girls play their game and not too long later Jane and Amelia came out.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Jane asked.

"No, we have two little kids to feed at home." Dawn answered for them.

"I wish Diana would come to meet them." Charles answered, but he knew at this moment Diana probably wouldn't even answer him if he asked.

Amelia nodded. "Girls," Amelia said, but they ignored her. "Girls." Once again no respond.

Jane magically sent the chess board flying across the room which caused the two girls to jump up. "I was winning," Cassie complained. Cassie then looked at Diana and playfully punched her in the arm and Diana laughed a bit. It again looked like they were having a silence conversation.

"We're going to be having dinner soon. Go wash up." Jane ordered, but the girls didn't move. "I said go." Diana looked at Cassie and once again it felt to Dawn that they were somehow talking to each other.

"Fine, but don't think we'll forget that." Diana hissed and the two walked away and up the stairs.

When they were gone Jane looked at them. "Those girls. The only way to get their attention sometimes is with magic."

"I see what you mean about the talking to each other without words thing." Charles stated. "How are they doing it? Do they just know each other that well enough or is it something else?"

No one had an answer for Charles and truthfully Dawn was hardly paying attention. The whole encounter between the girls and Jane had proven one thing to Dawn. The girls knew they were more powerful then Jane. They knew they could outtake her, but they also respected her because she had power. Power equaled respect to the girls and Dawn didn't know how much the girls could care about now powerless witches and non-witches.

-TSC-

A few hours later Diana and Cassie were in the room they were given. It was Amelia's old room when Amelia was a teen. For a while Amelia had used the room when she moved back to Chance Harbor, but changed room because she hadn't felt comfortable that teenage boys could look into her room. Now she thought it was the perfect room for the two girls.

_Did we do that right?_ Cassie asked her sister in their mind. Truthfully the girls haven't spoken out loud to each other in years. It just didn't seem right to them and they didn't need to. Even when they weren't talking with each other their sister bond let the other feel their emotions, read random thoughts, and they even share dreams. _I mean should we have been a little nicer to them?_

_No_, Diana answered her sister._ We can't get what we want from the older members. For one all the parents are useless. No magic and it's too dangerous to try and trick the elders. It's better if we just ignore them and be mean to them at times. It's what they expect anyway._

_Then what are we going to do if it's too dangerous to confront the elders?_ Cassie asked.

_Well there is our generation_. Cassie was confused and Diana knew right away without Cassie even asking. _The four children of the now powerless witches. They are witches and they are probably untrained. We will be able to use them._

_Diana, you are a genius._

_I know, you don't have to tell me. It's why I beat you in chess most of the time._ Cassie laughed and threw a sock at her sister, which Diana avoided.

Suddenly Cassie got the feeling that someone was watching her. It was weird and she turned around to look out the window. In the other house at the window was a boy. He was standing there looking at Cassie and Cassie stared at him. Their eyes met and for some reason Cassie couldn't look away. _What was that feeling?_ Diana asked making Cassie finally look away.

_What,_ Cassie asked her sister not understanding.

_A weird feeling came from you. I felt it through our bond. What was it?_

_I don't know._ Cassie turned back to the window, but the boy had walked away. _There was a boy over at the other house staring at us. It's so weird. No one has ever been able to look in at us like this before. I think it's just making me kind of jumpy and nervous._

_Yeah I agree. That is weird. I miss our house._ Cassie fully agreed with Diana. She missed being home. _You want to play another game of chess to get our minds off this?_

_Yes_, Cassie sat on the end of the huge bed as Diana set up their chess board._ I'll win this time. I was winning last time._

_No you weren't. You just thought you were winning_. Cassie laughed as Diana made the first move since she was playing white pieces.

-TSC-

Jake had been surprised when he saw two people in the room across from him. Since Miss. Blake had left that room very few people walked into it, but then realized it must be Diana and Cassie. They were living with Amelia Blake apparently.

He watched them for a while and couldn't take his eyes off the blonde one. He knew it must be Cassie. He had seen Amelia Blake a lot, since they were neighbors, and the girl looked so much like Amelia. She was beautiful and Jake couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then she looked at him and their eyes met. Jake wanted to stare at her for a while, but she turned back to her sister. Jake wanted her to look back, but his cell phone rang. It was Faye. He rolled his eyes and thought about not answering, but he did.

"Abandoned house now," Faye told Jake and hung up. Jake walked out of the room right before Cassie turned back around.

He went to the abandoned house. He was the last to walk in. "What's going on?"

"Cassie and Diana are back." Faye told them.

"I know," Jake said kind of pissed he was brought here for this. "I saw them though my window. They're taking the room across from mine."

"Seriously, you saw them?" Adam asked and Jake nodded. "Wait shouldn't Diana be living with you Faye?"

"She refused to talk to dad," Faye told them. It had taken Faye a long time when she was young to get used to calling Charles dad, but she had. Charles had become Faye's father. "They figured it was better leaving her with her sister."

"So what do we do?" Melissa asked. "Do we just go up to them or something?"

"We shouldn't scare them." Jake answered causing everyone to look at him. "They have been taken away from the life they know. We should take this slow. Find some reason to talk to them. Someway to get into their lives. Maybe you guys can at school."

"That won't be possible," Faye told the group. "Overheard my mom talking. The two have never been to school a day in their lives. I know lucky." Jake rolled his eyes at Faye's comment. "Anyway they are being put in some type of special program together to try and catch them up. See what they know and what they don't know, but first they have to get the two to talk to someone before they can do anything."

"Well Faye, maybe you can. You are technically Diana's step-sister in a way." Melissa pointed out, but Faye shook her head.

"She wants nothing to do with dad right now. Mom and dad said they are going to try to get Diana to warm up to them before introducing me and the brats."

"Guys, somehow an opportunity will present itself. We don't have to rush. We have all the time in the world now." Jake stated, but truthfully all he wanted to do was meet Cassie. He knew though he shouldn't scare the girl. "If that was all this meeting was about. I'm leaving now." Jake left and slowly the other members of the circle too decided it was time to go home.

AN: Okay that was chp three. Please if you are reading this story review. I like reviews and knowing what people are thinking. I will say once again to remember to check out the season 2 The Secret Circle Project is writing. REVIEW.


	4. A Little Cake and Diadam Just Because

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: A Little Cake and Diadam Just Because

Jake cursed under his breath as he looked under the hood of his car. The stupid thing wasn't working again and Jake had no idea why. Truthfully he should just junk the old car and buy a new one, but he didn't have the money for that. He also didn't have the money to bring the car to in to get fixed every time it broke down, so he had learned how to do some things by himself, but right now he was planning on banging his head against a wall. He had no idea what was wrong.

Then he saw some movement from next door and turned around to see Cassie standing there looking at him. It had been a few days since Cassie and Diana had come home and so far there was no luck with getting into their lives. Faye informed them that the two were still not speaking to anyone unless they have to. Jake had seen them from the windows and knew the two were usually always together. He looked around, but didn't see Diana anywhere. That was weird, but Jake decided to use this chance to meet the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hey, you think you can help me?" Jake called over. Cassie looked around and then pointed to herself. "Yeah, you. Cassie right?"

"Yes," Cassie said walking over.

"I'm Jake Armstrong." Cassie nodded and looked at him. "I was wondering if you would be willing to go into the car and turn the key for me." Cassie looked at him confused. "You know a key. Just turn it." Cassie still stared at him. "And you've never been behind the wheel of a car before have you?" Cassie shook her head. "Come on."

Jake brought her to the front seat and pointed. "You see this." Jake touched the keys to prove his point. Cassie nodded. "Just turn them when I say to." Cassie nodded and sat in the front seat as Jake went back to the front of the car. "So where's your shadow?"

"At my feet where it always is?" Cassie answered confused not getting what Jake was asking her.

Jake laughed. "No I mean your sister. The two of you always seem to be together from what I've seen." Jake paused for a minute. 'Not that I'm spying on you or anything. Our houses are just really close." Cassie didn't say anything. "So, where is she?"

"It's her bleeding time. She's taking care of that." Cassie answered not even thinking about it.

"I did not need to know that." Jake told Cassie.

"You asked." Cassie said confused.

"Yeah, but that's privet." Cassie stared at Jake not understanding. "You know something you don't tell other people about especially boys." Cassie still didn't understand. "I mean, you know, things you don't tell other people about even if they ask. You have kept secrets before haven't you."

"I only ever talked to my father and my sister before coming here. We had to tell father everything and we have to share everything with each other." Jake didn't get the comment about Cassie and Diana having to share everything, but choose to ignore it. She probably just meant that they didn't keep things from each other.

"Well here there are things you don't tell to people even if they ask. That time of the month for females is one of those things." Cassie nodded even though she didn't understand. "Okay, that should do it. Turn the key." Cassie turned the key and the motor made a sound and then started to smoke. "STOP." Jake called out and Cassie stopped. "Well this thing is dead."

Jake was seriously pissed. He didn't have the money for a new car. Cassie came out of the front seat and put her hand on the hood of the car and mumbled something under her breath. Suddenly Jake saw his whole car transform. In a few seconds it went from an old piece of crap to looking as though he just bought it. Cassie went back into the car and turned the key. It started with no problem at all.

"Is that better?" Cassie asked Jake who was staring at her opened mouth. Jake could fix things with magic, but nothing as complicated as a car. Cassie, who probably knew nothing about cars, had fixed it with magic with no problem at all. She didn't even look tired from using powerful magic. "Is something wrong?"

"You just fixed my car with magic." Jake stated. He had to hear it out loud just to make sure it made sense. It still didn't make sense.

"Yes, it was a simple spell. I just restored it to what it was in the past." Cassie told Jake. "You are a witch, aren't you? I thought I sensed some power from you."

"I am, it's just I can't do something like not. Not without a complete circle." Cassie laughed.

"Oh, circle magic. Father mentioned that. Said our mother's family practiced circle magic. I guess you're part of that circle."

"Yeah, but our circle is incomplete by two members." Jake was hoping Cassie would put two and two together, but if she did she didn't say anything.

Right then Cassie turned around and walked away from Jake. Jake looked and realized Diana had walked out of the house. Cassie and Diana weren't saying anything to each other, but Jake thought they were talking. "It was nice meeting you." The two were walking away but Jake couldn't just let Cassie walk away. He needed to be able to get into her life and get the two into the circle.

'Hey girls, how about I get another friend and the four of us go out tonight." The two looked at Jake confused. "I mean you're new in town. We could show you around. Bring you to a movie maybe and then out for dinner."

"What's a movie?" Diana asked causing Jake to stare at them.

"You know a movie. Kind of like a TV Show only on the big screen and a lot longer."

"TV, that's the box thing that's in the living room, right?" Cassie asked and Jake was shocked. These girls had no idea what TV was? How isolated were they?

"Okay, I'm not giving you a choice now. Tell your mom me and a friend will be picking you up later tonight." Cassie and Diana looked at each other. They didn't say a word, but once again Jake got the feeling they were talking. Jake wished they would just talk out loud, so he could know if he was striking out.

"Okay, see you then." Not another word was said as Diana and Cassie went back into the Blake house. Jake stared at where they were for a minute and then took out his cellphone and dialed a number,

"Hello," Jake heard Adam's voice say.

"We're going out tonight with two beautiful girls." Jake told Adam.

"I don't want to go out on a date, especially a double date with you. We don't get along, remember?"

"I don't know if it would really be considered a date. I'm not too sure the two girls know what a date is, but they are the only two girls who can complete our circle." There was silence on the other end of the line. "Are you still there?"

"We're going out with Cassie Blake and Diana Meade?"

"Yes," Jake answered thinking he had already gone over this.

"How did you do that? Last time I checked they weren't talking to anyone. How did you pull this off?"

"It's a long story. Are you in or not?" Jake asked getting annoyed at this conversation.

"What do you think? I'll see you later." Adam hung up and Jake smiled.

-TSC-

Amelia and Jane were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang they looked at each other confused and Jane went to answer it. She was even more confused when she saw the two boys on the front porch. "Adam Conant and Jake Armstrong, what brought you two over here?" Jane asked letting the boys in. Adam looked at Jake.

"Well I was talking to Cassie and Diana before..." He was cut off from saying anymore by Amelia who had been listening in.

"You were talking to Cassie and Diana?" Jake nodded. "As in they were talking back to you?" Jake once again nodded and Amelia looked at Jane shocked. After talking to Dawn a few days ago the only time the two girls talked was when they forced them to and usually it was only Jane they would talk to.

"Like I was saying we were talking and I realized they didn't know what a movie was, so I offered to get a friend and take them to one and then possibly dinner." Amelia and Jane looked at each other shocked.

"GIRLS," Jane yelled up the stairs, but there was no respond. "GET DOWN HERE NOW." They heard footsteps and Cassie and Diana appeared in the room. They looked at Jane confused and then saw Jake and Adam.

Adam and Diana's eyes met and they stared at each other for a while until Diana turned to Cassie and playfully hit Cassie in the arm. Once again Jane saw the two have one of their silence conversations and she noticed the boys realized it too.

"Oh, yeah, movie thing right?" Diana said.

"Yeah, this is my friend Adam Conant." Diana and Cassie smiled at each other. "Well we better get going if we want to make the movie." Jake then looked at Jane and Amelia. "It's okay, right?" He got the feeling Diana and Cassie had forgot or maybe had just refused to mentioned the planed evening to the adults.

"Yeah, have fun kids." Amelia said and not too long later the four teenagers were out the door. Jane and Amelia once again looked at each other. "That's sweet."

"It's weird," Jane commented causing Amelia to give her a look. "Don't give me that look. It is weird. They barely speak to us and now suddenly they're going on a date with Jake and Adam who just happen to be two witches in their circle. There is something going on. Something is not right here."

Amelia laughed. "I don't know if you can consider that a date. Not a real date anyway. Besides maybe the fact that the boys are around the same age and a part of their circle is helpful. You know our six families are drawn to each other. In fact I don't know why we didn't think of introducing the kids beforehand."

Jane nodded thinking Amelia might have a point. It could just be the circle bond that was drawing Diana and Cassie to the two boys. There might not be anything going on besides Cassie and Diana finally adjusting to their new lives. Jane decided to ignore her gut feeling that said something was going on. That something was wrong. In the near future she would regret this decision.

-TSC-

Faye and Melissa had decided to go to the boathouse for dinner. Faye wanted to get away from her younger siblings and Melissa just wanted to go out. When they walked in they regretted it because the first thing they saw was Jake and Adam sitting at a table with two girls and they looked like they were having a good time. Melissa held back the tears. Adam and her had just broken up not too long ago and he was already moving on. Faye herself was pissed off. Not because she had anymore feelings for Jake. No things between her and Jake were officially over, dead, and buried. She was pissed at Adam.

"Come on," Faye said and took hold of her friends arm dragging the girl over to the table. The last thing Melissa wanted to do was confront Adam. "Hey boys, nice little double date you have going on here."

"What's a date?" The blonde girl asked confusing Faye and Melissa. Faye and Melissa looked at the two teenage girls and were confused for a minute. They seemed familiar somehow.

"Nothing," Jake said a little too fast and gave Faye and Melissa a warning look. "Diana, Cassie this is Faye and Melissa. Two members of mine and Adam's circle." Faye and Melissa looked at each other shocked.

"Cassie Blake and Diana Meade?" Melissa had to ask just to make sure. It was a stupid question since Jake wouldn't mention the circle to anyone else.

"We don't really use those last names, but yeah." Diana answered for the two. Faye and Melissa were shocked and gave the two boys a look. The boys just gave the two girls a smile.

"Will you be joining us?" Cassie asked and the two girls took the invitation in a heartbeat. They were sitting down not too long later and called over to Ethan to bring their normal order. Ethan looked at the two girls, but nodded and went to work.

There was very little conversation until Melissa and Faye got their meals. "So what were you four doing tonight?" Faye asked.

"Jake and Adam were showing us what a movie was," Cassie answered.

"Movie and dinner? And this isn't a da..." Faye was cut off as Jake kicked her under the table and gave the girl a look. Faye gave Jake one of her best 'bitch stares' and Jake just stared right back at her.

Melissa was staring at Diana. "Diana," Melissa whispered causing the girl to look at her. "I'm sorry." Melissa had wanted to say that to Diana for years, but she had never gotten the chance. Not until that very moment. She had thought in her head how this conversation would go. What Diana would say? Whether or not Diana would be mad at her or forgive her? She hadn't expected what happened.

Diana was totally confused though. "Sorry? For what? I don't even know you."

Melissa should have expected that. Diana was four when they were taken. Truthfully Melissa barely remembered Diana. All she remembered was Diana running away. "You used to before you were..." Melissa didn't know what to say. She didn't know how Diana would respond to the word kidnapped

"Before father retrieved me." Retrieved? It seemed like such a weird word to use for what happened to Diana, but Melissa decided to go with it.

"Yeah, we were friends actually and I was at the park that day. I saw you go with your father and didn't do anything to stop it. I'm sorry I let him take you." Melissa looked at Diana waiting for her respond.

"I don't know why you're sorry. In fact thank you for doing nothing." She had never been expected to be thanked for letting Diana go. Then Diana turned to Cassie and to Melissa the weirdest thing happened. The two looked like they were having a conversation. They reacted the same way people would when they were talking, but not a word was spoken.

Cassie then laughed. "Yes, thank you for giving me my sister. I would be lost without her." Diana put her arms around Cassie and the two smiled.

The group sat there for a minute until Jake finally got up. "I think it's time we get the girls home, right Adam?"

"Yeah, we probably should."

"You got the bill right?" Adam looked at Jake. "I mean your dad does own the place. It's not like you have to pay right?" Adam rolled his eyes, but nodded. Adam got up and Cassie and Diana followed the two barely saying goodbye to Faye and Melissa.

When they were gone Faye laughed. "Those two boys totally wanted that to be a date, but Cassie and Diana have no idea what a date is. I see a funny future here." Faye put one of her remaining french fries in her mouth.

"You don't find this a bit weird. I mean how did Jake and Adam get Cassie and Diana out with them in the first place?"

"Oh, don't worry. I plan on asking, but look at it this way. We're one step closer to a full circle and true power." Melissa rolled her eyes. All Faye could think of sometimes was power.

-TSC-

Diana and Cassie were getting changed into their pajamas._ I think today went well. We meet all four of our targets_.

Cassie smiled. _You think we made it too easy for them though. I mean we've been completely ignoring everyone else and then are just nice to them. You don't think it makes everything look kind of weird_

_No everyone will just assume the draw of the circle is making us be nice to them. Trust your big sister._ Cassie laughed and smiled. _Everything is coming together. Now we just need to find a reason to get them to do what we want. That might take some time._

_I'm sure we'll figure it out soon._ Cassie hopped onto the bed as she waited for Diana to get under the covers. Diana got into bed and the two took the position they have slept in for most of their live. Diana put her arms around Cassie and Cassie put her head on Diana. Diana magically shut off the lights as the two girls fell asleep.

AN: okay there is chapter 4. Now I'm going to address something here. I know I have a lot of people who like Cadam reading this story (it was only mentioned in like three reviews), but I have to tell you I don't really like Cadam. In fact they are my least favorite Secret Circle couple. The couples for this story will be Cake and Diadam (I think that's Diana/Adam couple name) and I don't plan on doing any love triangles. They just don't fit into this story and the story is already too complicated without them. Anyway I will once again remind people about The Secret Circle Project and say to please REVEIW.


	5. Witch Hunters and Demons

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle.

Chapter 5: Witch Hunters and Demons

Jake was at home bored and looked through his bedroom window. He could see Cassie in the room across and smiled. Over the last few days Adam and him had spent more time with the girls and Jake found himself really liking Cassie. Unfortunately the girls just seemed not to be able to get it. They did not know what a boyfriend was or what a date was. They barely knew what a friend was. Also the two refused to be away from each other. At least not far away from each other and not for a long time. Jake wanted more then anything to be in a real relationship with Cassie, but he knew that would have to wait for Cassie to become more used to this new world she was thrown into.

Right then he heard something come from downstairs. It sounded like his door opened, so Jake started to walk down the stairs to investigate."Jake," it was a familiar voice and Jake wasn't happy to hear it. Inside his house was a former friend who was also a witch hunter. He was also one of the witch hunters who helped kill Nick.

"Samuel," Jake hissed throwing the witch hunter down to the floor with his magic. "Give me one good reason why I don't kill you now."

"I need your help," Samuel mumbled. "Eben has something planned. Something major that will kill your entire Circle." Jake was really about to kill Samuel until he said that. Jake hadn't protected Nick, but he would do everything to protect the rest of his Circle, especially Cassie.

Jake let Samuel stand up. "You have five minutes to explain and then I will decide whether or not you get to live."

"Eben is going to summon demons." Jake froze at the word. He knew very little about demons, but he knew that they were hard to summon and nearly impossible to kill..

"He can't. He's not a witch." Jake pointed out.

"He has some witch working with him. He plans on summoning the demons and putting them inside him. Then he'll use them to kill all the witches he can starting with you and your Circle." Jake knew everything Samuel said could be true. Witches have worked with witch hunters before. Hell Jake himself had worked with the witch hunters. "He's crazy. This is an insane plan and he plans on killing me to summon the demons." Now Jake knew why Samuel came to him. "You got to help me."

Jake looked at him. "Look I'm sorry about your brother. We didn't know. All we saw was a witch, but come on. Think straight here. What's more important. Getting revenge for your brother or stopping witch hunters."

"You have a plan?" Jake asked deciding which one was better right away. Nick was dead and gone. Jake missed his little brother, but he couldn't let the rest of the Circle die because he wanted revenge. He needed to protect his Circle.

Samuel nodded. "Yeah, but we're going to need your Circle." Jake kept his eyes on his former friend as he called up Faye.

"What do you want?" Faye hissed. Jake very nearly rolled his eyes. Things between him and Faye had never been great after their relationship blew up to pieces.

"I need the Circle to meet at my house now." Jake told Faye and the hung up. He knew Faye would get everyone ready. Since she had found the spell book she had been kind of like the Circle leader almost. "Sit." Jake pointed at a chair to Samuel. "And don't you dare move." Samuel knew Jake meant it from the venom in his voice, so Samuel decided to sit and wait for the rest of the Circle to show.

-TSC-

It hadn't taken long for the other three to show up and get filled in. Now everyone was sitting in Jake's living room wondering what they were going to do. "I know this seems bad, but you can fix this." Everyone looked at Samuel and Samuel almost regretted talking. "Look I know where they are going to summon the demons. I can bring you there and you guys can stop it."

"No we can't," Melissa stated. She was scared now and getting really worried and that showed in the tone of her voice. "Not without a full circle." Faye and Melissa looked at Adam and Jake who tried to avoid eye contact.

"Did you hear Melissa?" Faye sounded calm, but by looking at her face you could see she wasn't. Faye was getting really angry. "We need a full circle now. We need your girlfriends."

"They are not our girlfriends," Adam said defensively, but truthfully he would love for Diana to be his girlfriend. He knew the same thing as Jake. That the two weren't ready yet for boyfriends. That they didn't even know what a boyfriend was.

As though Jake was tuned into Adam's thought or maybe he was just thinking the same thing because Jake said, "The two don't even know what a girlfriend or boyfriend is." Adam agreed. "I really don't want to scare them." Adam once again agreed with Jake which was unusual since before Diana and Cassie they always argued. Those girls seem to be bringing them together.

"They know more about magic then any of us." Melissa stated. "And we need them." Jake and Adam looked at each other. They knew the girls were right.

"Okay, we'll go get them." Jake stood up and Adam followed. "Keep an eye on him girls. If he tries anything kill him."

"With pleasure," Faye called after the boys and looked at the witch hunter with a smile. Samuel swallowed and moved his legs wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Maybe just running away would have been better than going to Jake.

-TSC-

Jane Blake was just getting home when she saw the two boys walking over. "Adam and Jake, we see a lot of each other lately." Adam and Jake smiled at Jane.

"Yes, well we were wondering if we could borrow Diana and Cassie for a while." Adam told Jane. "Are they in?"

Jane looked at the two boys. She still found the relationship the boys were forming with the girls a little weird, but she was choosing to ignore it. "I don't know, but they never go anywhere unless it's with you."

Jane opened the door. "GIRLS," Jane yelled and found them sitting on the floor of the living room playing chess. Amelia was sitting on the couch watching them. The TV was off and Jane knew Amelia usually kept it that way now. Diana and Cassie didn't like the TV that much and would usually not be in the room if the TV was on. Amelia liked to keep it off so she could sit in the living room and watch the girls, if the girls felt like being around her at all that is. "GIRLS." Jane was once again ignored by them and was planning on throwing the chess board again, but Jake and Adam got in the way.

"Diana, Cassie," the two said and Diana and Cassie turned around right away.

"Jake, Adam, what are you doing here?" Diana asked the two boys.

"I was hoping you two would want to come over my house, like now. Faye and Melissa are over and we're planning on all of us hanging out and maybe even going out somewhere later. Are you in?" Jake asked hoping the two would say yes. He didn't really want to have to explain more in front of Amelia and Jane.

The two girls had one of their silence conversations that Jane and Amelia had become used to. Jane still couldn't figure out how the two did it. Cassie and Diana smiled. "Sounds like fun."

Jake and Adam smiled and the two girls left with the boys. Jane watched them leave and then looked at Amelia again. "You still don't find that strange?" Jane asked her daughter who was looking at Cassie's and Diana's unfinished game of chess.

"I'm telling you. It's the Circle drawing them to the other four. Charles and Dawn agree with me." Amelia once again told her mother. Jane nodded deciding once again to ignore her gut feelings that something was wrong. "You know I think Cassie had Diana this time. Diana wins mostly, but I've seen Cassie win before."

Jane looked at the board. She knew Amelia was right about Cassie and Diana's games. Diana was the better player, but Jane had seen Cassie win at times. "No," Jane told her daughter. "Diana would have had Cassie in three moves." Amelia looked at the board again trying to see what her mother saw.

-TSC-

Faye and Melissa were just sitting down staring at the witch hunter when Jake and Adam walked in with Cassie and Diana. The two girls looked around and saw Samuel. The two looked at each other and it seemed like they were talking to each other again. "What's going on?" Cassie finally asked looking at Samuel. "Who is he?"

"Well, let's get this out of the way first. We know you know we're all witches and we know you know about the Circle. Whether you realize you are the only two who could complete the Circle or not we don't know, so I'm going to make this clear. You two complete our Circle. You got that?"

Diana looked at Faye. "We know." Diana stated which caused Jake, Adam, Melissa, and Faye to look at each other.

"You know?" Melissa asked confused. If they knew why didn't they ever mention it. Jake and Adam have been spending a lot of time with them and they had never said a word.

"Father trained us in magic. He told us everything we needed to know about being a witch including about our mothers Circle." Diana told the group.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Jake asked confused.

"Why didn't you?" Cassie countered. No one said anything for a while. "So who is he?" Cassie pointed at Samuel who decided it was better for him not to speak for now. Jake took a deep breath and then explained everything to Cassie and Diana. The two listened without saying a word and when Jake was done everyone waited for Cassie and Diana to say something.

"Well, then. Let's stop these witch hunters." Diana stated and then smiled.

-TSC-

Things had gone wrong with the plan to stop the witch hunters when it turned out Samuel had a demon in him. Samuel had ended up dying and Eben had gotten six demons into him before he ran off. Now the entire Circle was at the abandoned house. Jake, Melissa, Faye, and Adam looked defeated, but neither of the four realized the small smile the other two girls had on their faces.

"Well, that's it. We can't fight six demons. Eben going to come back eventually and kill us." Melissa mumbled looking like she was ready to cry. The other three agreed with Melissa right away.

"Cassie's right," Diana said causing the four to look at Diana confused and Cassie to give Diana a look. Diana for her part was horrified by her mistake.

"Cassie didn't say a word," Faye pointed out after a minute.

Diana looked at Cassie who was still giving her the look. "Not to you, but she did to me, through our sisters bond." The four looked at each other and then back at Diana confused not knowing what she was talking about. "We developed a mental link with each other when we were young. We can talk in our minds. We also share thoughts, dreams, basically what one knows the other knows too."

"Which would be why you never say a word out loud to each other." Jake realized.

"And why you always have those silence conversations. Mom and dad are really annoyed about that." Faye said with a laugh finding it funny.

"Yeah, do us a favor and don't tell anyone about this. We enjoy keeping it a secret." Diana didn't think she had to tell them this since the four were hiding that they knew about witchcraft from their parents, but she decided to make sure. "Anyway Cassie reminded me about something. The crystals."

"Crystals?" Adam asked. "What crystals?"

"Our families each protect a crystal. Alone they are powerful and can defeat one demon, but if we put all six together they becomes amazingly powerful. With all six we can defeat the witch hunters."

"Where are they?" Jake asked.

"The elders probably have them," Diana told the group.

"Well, then let's just go ask for them." Melissa said thinking that was the obvious thing to do.

"NO," Cassie and Diana both yelled together making Melissa jumped from the reaction. "You can't ask the elders for them." Diana started to explain. "You know what the elders did to our parents?" The four looked at each other, but then shook their heads no. "They stripped them of their powers and if the elders knew you were practicing they would strip you too."

Faye looked at the two girls. "What about you two?" Cassie and Diana looked at her confused. "You've made it pretty obvious you are practicing. Why don't they take your powers away?"

"The Blackwell line is an older and more powerful line then theirs. We are more powerful than them. They cannot touch us, but they can get you. Do you want to be powerless?" Cassie asked Faye who decided to shut up. The last thing Faye wanted was for her powers to be gone.

"Then how do we get the crystals?" Adam asked.

"We already know where one is. We saw where my grandmother hides her crystal. We can steal it." Cassie explained. "Tomorrow we'll steal the Blake crystal as for the Meade's crystal while the last one to have that should have been Diana's mom. It might be hidden in her stuff."

"That's in the attic of my house," Faye said. "I can look through it tomorrow after school."

"Good, take Jake with you for backup." Diana told Faye causing Faye and Jake to look at each other. The two wanted to say something, but decided not to argue about it.

"If my family has one it would be with my grandmother's place. I can sneak into her house after school tomorrow." Melissa volunteered feeling bad about having to steal from her grandmother. Melissa loved her grandmother, but decided to go along with the plan.

"Take Adam with you for backup." Cassie told Melissa. Adam and Melissa looked at each other, but they too decided it wasn't worth commenting. "Well I think we should get home now. Just one thing. What is this school thing?"

Faye laughed. "Trust me you don't want to know and if you two ever start talking to people they will make you go too. In fact they will probably make you go anyway." Cassie and Diana looked at each other and then they walked out of the house.

-TSC-

_Well this worked out well for us_ Diana thought to Cassie that night before bed. _We're finally getting them to do what we want. Soon they will hand the crystals over to us._

_Yeah, this witch hunter thing was really good timing._ Cassie commented back. _Although I can't believe it was you who messed up with the link thing_. Diana threw her shirt at Cassie who caught it and dropped it to the floor.

_Okay I made a mistake, but it's not that big of a deal. The plan is on its way._ Diana smiled and so did Cassie. Then Cassie looked out the window and into Jake's house. She saw Jake getting ready for bed himself. _There's that feeling again. What is it?_

_It happened to you when you see Adam too._ Cassie told her sister who had to admit Cassie was right._ I feel kind of bad using him like this._

We have to Cassie. We have to. Cassie agreed with her sister. Jake had to be used to get what they wanted. Jake and Adam don't matter. All that matters is getting those crystals and completing the plan.

_I know. Once we're out of here Jake and Adam will be nothing but a memory_. Cassie smiled at her sister and jumped into the bed. The two girls went to sleep not too long later.

AN: okay who knows what Cassie and Diana are planning? If you don't I don't know how I can make it more obvious without just saying it. Anyway, anyone have any idea where Charles and Dawn might have found that first crystal because all I can think of is in Elizabeth's stuff, so unless anyone has a better idea that's where it will be. Also sorry for the skip between Jake's house and the abandoned house. Didn't feel like writing what happened with the witch hunters since it would basically be almost the same as the TV Show, just without John Blackwell. Also I will say The Secret Circle Project has updated and episode 4 is now up. Go check it out and please REVIEW both this story and that one.


	6. Blake, Meade, and Glaser Crystal

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Circle

AN: hey guys since Melissa's grandmother was never named in the show I'm making up a name and calling her Penny.

Chapter 6: Blake, Meade, and Glaser Crystal

Diana looked at her sister. _You sure you want to be the one who does this?_ Diana asked and Cassie just nodded. _I can do it if you want._ Diana once again offered.

_Diana, you know I have the better chance of actually stealing the crystal without getting caught._ Cassie told her sister and took a deep breath. _What time did Jake say we should meet them at the abandoned house?_

_He said the other three school thing they have to do is done right about now. You should go get the crystal._ Cassie nodded. _Are you sure you don't want me to do it? I think I can get it._

_Diana, stop worrying about me so much. I can do this._ Diana nodded and Cassie left the room and went down the stairs.

-TSC-

Jane just coming down the stairs when she saw something strange. Cassie was in the living room without Diana. There were times when the two were apart, but it was very rare. "What you doing?" Jane asked and Cassie turned around. Cassie had her hands in her jean pocket and gave Jane a look. Jane realized Cassie was standing right in front of where she hides the crystal. "What are you doing?"

"Mom, calm down," Amelia said appearing in the room having heard her mother talking to Cassie from the other room. She knew her mother's your-in-trouble voice and didn't want Jane to scare Cassie. "I'm sure Cassie is doing nothing."

"What's in your pocket?" Jane asked not letting it go. She had ignored her gut feelings on a couple of things and she knew Cassie was up to something right at this moment. Not surprising Diana just magically showed up at that moment. She ran passed Jane and went to stand by Cassie. "Well, Diana shows up. Now take whatever you're hiding out of your pockets."

Jane saw Diana and Cassie have one of their silent conversations that she was getting sick of. Cassie smiled at her sister and then took something out of her pockets and held them out to Jane. It was two cookies! "What?" Jane asked confused.

"Just came out of the kitchen after taking these." Cassie explained pointing at the kitchen door which wasn't too far away. Diana laughed and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Happy mom. You caught the great cookies thieves." Amelia looked at the two. "Why were you stealing the cookies anyway? Why not just ask?"

"Cookies are a reward. We either earn them or steal them and hope not to get caught and punished." Diana answered.

Amelia was actually horrified by the information. Being punished for wanting cookies seems outrageous to her. "That awful man would punish you for a cookie." She hadn't thought when she said that and as soon as the words left her mouth she was across the room and banged into a wall. Jane looked like she was about to do something, but Amelia stopped her. "No, mom it's okay." Amelia turned to the girls. "Sorry about my comment. Your father wasn't awful." The word stung in Amelia's mouth. She did think John Blackwell was awful, but she had to play nice with the girls.

Cassie and Diana gave her a look and then went for the door. "Where are you going?" Jane asked causing the two to stop.

"We're supposed to meet with Jake, Adam, Faye, and Melissa after the three are done with something called school." Cassie told Jane deciding it was better to answer the question.

"Isn't Jake picking you up?" Jane asked.

"No, we're going to meet them. Is there a problem with that?" Diana asked.

Jane and Amelia looked at each other. If they were meeting Jake and the others somewhere that meant this was the first time they would be in the world by themselves. "You know how to get there?" The two girls nodded. "Fine, have fun." Amelia had decided she couldn't keep the girls prisoner in the house if they wanted to leave. If she did they were no better than John Blackwell. "One thing girls," Diana and Cassie stopped getting really annoyed. "We do have to talk about getting you two into school eventually." Cassie and Diana looked at each other and then walked out of the house without another word. Amelia laughed. "Never been to school a day in their lives and they act like normal teenagers about it. Wanting to avoid it."

Jane was looking at where she hides her crystal. She still had a bad feeling and decided to check on it. She opened the draw and opened the little box she kept the crystal in. Inside was her crystal looking completely normal and untouched. Jane smiled relieved that she had over reacted.

-TSC-

_So you got it_. Diana said as they started on their walk to the abandoned house. Cassie took the crystal out of her pocket and showed it to her sister. Diana smiled. _Great and you replaced it with a fake. Right?_

_I knew there was something I forgot._ Cassie said, but Diana knew through their link she was just messing around. _Of course I replaced it with a fake. It looks real and will feel real if they touch it. They won't know it's a fake unless they try to use it._

_Perfect. By the way the cookie thing was genius. Nice cover. Now we wait to see if the other four can get two more crystals._

_Yep,_ Cassie answered and continued walking for a minute. _You do know how to get to the abandoned house right? I mean we were only there once._

_Of course I remember how to get to the abandoned house._ Diana told her sister. _No need to worry. We're almost there._

-TSC-

Jake had picked Faye up from school and they were now at Faye's house. Luckily Faye was the first person home every day. Being the principal Dawn had to stay after school to do things and Charles worked until about 5. The brats were still in school for another hour, so the two had the house to themselves.

Faye led Jake to the attic without saying a word and Jake looked around. The attic was a mess with boxes everywhere you looked. "How can we find anything in here? I mean what did you guys put up here."

"When mom and dad got married all the junk got put together. They never threw anything out which is looking pretty good for us right now." Faye pointed out and Jake had to agree. 'Besides they put all my dad's stuff and Diana's moms stuff over here." Faye pointed out a piled of boxes near the door. "The ones that say Elizabeth are what we're looking for."

"I think I figured that out." Jake said and opened a box. "Let's get this done quickly this way Diana and Cassie aren't waiting for us for a long time."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep the Blackwell sisters waiting." Faye said as she too opened a box. Jake rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriend might have actually developed feelings."

"Don't tell me you're jealous," Jake commented.

"Of blondie girl who doesn't even know when a guy is hitting on her. No way. In fact I find this all very funny and a little bit of justice too." Jake gave Faye a look wondering what Faye meant. "Well look at it this way. Our relationship blew up because the only thing you really wanted from me was sex. You didn't feel that way about me and now you feel that way about someone, but they can't feel that way about you because they don't understand anything about relationships. In fact you're not even getting what you got from me in this relationship. Justice."

Jake threw some cloths out of the box as he looked through everything in it. This box seemed to be packed with Elizabeth's old cloths. "Why do they keep this stuff? What's the point in keeping a dead girl's old cloths in a box in the attic?"

"No comment on my observations on your doomed relationship with Cassie because you know it is doomed to fail unless that girl gets a clue. I personally don't think she will." Faye wanted to see what Jake's reaction would be.

"I'm choosing to ignore you." Jake told Faye as he opened another box to find more cloths and shoes. Damn he was in hell. Not only did he have to be with Faye, but he was looking through a dead girl's cloths. Not Jake's option of a fun afternoon. "Why did I come with you again?"

"Because the Blackwell sisters told you to come as backup." Faye reminded Jake. "Which brings up another point. Since when are they in charge of our Circle. They come into the Circle and a few hours later they are giving orders. That's not right."

Jake rolled his eyes. "They have been training with magic their entire lives. We've known about magic for about a year or two. They are also the only ones who know anything about these crystals. I think we can survive taking some orders from them."

"That's another thing. Did you hear them talk about how powerful they were? Made it sound like they didn't need us." Faye mumbled something under her breath as she opened another box.

"I watched Cassie fix my car with magic without thinking twice about it. They're powerful and I for one am happy they are on our side.' Jake told Faye as Faye opened another box Jake wondered how much stuff Elizabeth actually had.

"Well at least Elizabeth had nice taste in jewelry." Faye said holding up a necklace. "You think dad would flip if I take this?" Jake looked at Faye.

"Considering they can't know we were up here. I say leave it alone." Faye gave Jake a look, but knew he was right. Faye put it back and then held something else up. "What the hell is this thing?" Jake looked at the box Faye was holding. "It's a puzzle box."

"A puzzle box?" Faye asked confused.

"Yeah, you see those things that move." Faye nodded. "Well there's a combination of sorts, a right way you have to move those, to get the box to open. People put things in them they want to keep safe sometimes." Jake went back to looking into his box and then looked at Faye. "You don't think..."

"That the crystal is in here. It's possible." Faye said as Jake got closer to take a look. Jake took the box in his hand and started to move the pieces. "Can you open it?"

"Maybe if I had enough time, but there are a lot of different combinations. This could take a while." Jake take and then the box suddenly broke open Jake gave Faye a look and Faye had a smirk on her face. "Seriously?"

"We needed it to open so I opened it." Faye told Jake. "Now see what's inside." Jake put his hand into the box and took out a little bag. He opened the bag and dropped what was inside it into his other hand. "Is that it?" Faye was looking at the crystal that was resting in the palm of Jake's hand.

Jake nodded. He could feel the power coming from the crystal. He smiled at Faye. "We found it," Faye smiled too and they sat there for a minute. "We better clean up and get to the abandoned house." Faye and Jake put everything back in the boxes and then started down the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom the door opened and Dawn walked in. She looked surprised seeing the two standing there.

"Something going on here?" Dawn asked very aware of Jake and Faye's past relationship. Jake looked at Faye. He had the crystal in his pocket out of sight and now the two needed to get out of here.

"Hey, mom. Jake was just picking me up to go meet with Melissa, Adam, Cassie, and Diana." Faye knew once she mentioned Cassie and Diana Dawn would let it go. Anytime Faye mentioned that she might be hanging out with the two Dawn got a smile on her face and that smile returned now.

"Okay, well, have fun." Dawn told her daughter and the two left without another word. Dawn watched them go. She was happy that Cassie and Diana had been able to make friends with the other members of their Circle. When she had originally talked to the two Dawn had been unsure of how well the two could make friends. Dawn agreed with Amelia that it must be the Circle drawing the two to the others, but Dawn had to agree with Jane on one thing. It did seem a little weird that the two just hurried into this. Oh well, it was probably nothing.

-TSC-

Melissa and Adam were outside Penny Glaser's house. "Is she home?" Adam asked Melissa who shook her head.

"Not at this time of the day." Melissa answered. "Lock, unlock." The door unlocked as Melissa opened it. "You coming?" Adam followed his former girlfriend into her grandmother's house.

"Any idea where the crystal is?" Adam asked Melissa who nodded and led Adam into her grandmother's room. On a table was what appeared to be 100 crystals. "You got to be kidding me?" Adam couldn't believe this.

"What better place to hide a magical crystal then with a bunch of normal crystals?" Melissa asked. "We better touch all of them to see which one is magical." Adam rolled his eye as he started to touch each crystal.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked detecting something was wrong with Melissa.

"Can we not talk?" Melissa said not really wanting to talk with Adam and wished she had thought to trade with Faye. She would prefer to be here with Jake then her ex-boyfriend.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Adam asked Melissa who decided not to respond. "You can't be mad about the break up. We both decided our relationship wasn't working and we were fine with it a week ago. Maybe felt a little weird with each other, but we were friends." Melissa gave Adam a look.

"It's not the breakup," Melissa told Adam and then went back to touching crystals.

"Then what?" Adam asked as he put another crystal down

"You seriously want to know?" Melissa asked and turned around to look at Adam. Adam nodded his head. "It's Diana." Adam looked at Melissa confused. "You're all over her. It's clear you want her to be your girlfriend and if she had any idea what a girlfriend was you would probably be going out now. We broke up less than a month ago and you already moved on. I don't know if you realize it, but that hurts a girl."

Melissa turned back to keep on touching the crystal hoping to find the magic one and get this over with. "Melissa, I'm sorry my feelings for Diana have hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't help it. The minute I saw Diana I just felt a spark. It was like she was meant to be mine and I think Jake feels the same for Cassie. I know, it's crazy right? The girls know nothing about this world or boys. They don't even know what that type of love is even though I think they've felt this spark too. They just don't understand it." Melissa was standing there listening to Adam spill his heart to her. "Melissa, you're a great girl and one of these days you're going to find a boy who loves you like that. In the way I never could because truthfully I love you. I do love you Melissa, but not like that. I love you like you were my sister."

Melissa looked at Adam and smiled. "I guess you're right. Our love was never that type of love, but it still hurts a bit."

"Do you forgive me?" Melissa nodded.

"How could I not forgive my brother?" Adam smiled at the comment and the two hugged. "And I'm sure Diana will come around when she learns more of this world."

"I hope so," Adam mumbled and the two went back to touching the crystals.

After a minute Melissa said "this is not working."

"What now?" Adam asked thinking she was talking about their relationship again.

"I think we've touched nearly all the crystals and I've felt nothing. What about you?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, yeah, there's nothing. Maybe the crystal is somewhere else?" Adam suggested.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe my grandmother put a spell on it to hide it. Want to see if we can break it." Adam nodded and the two stared at the crystals willing the right one to come out, but nothing happened. "Maybe we will need more help. Let's bring them to the abandoned house with us."

"All of them?" Adam asked and Melissa nodded putting them into her backpack. Adam went to help her.

-TSC-

Melissa, Faye, Jake, and Adam all got to the abandoned house at the same time. They walked in to find Cassie and Diana sitting there waiting for them. "So you found it okay?" Jake asked. He had been worried leaving the girls to find the house by themselves.

"Yep," Diana answered and gave Cassie a smile and Cassie threw a playful punch at Diana. It was clear to the group they were talking through their sisters bond.

"Guys, want to include us?" Melissa asked a bit annoyed. It was weird knowing the two were talking to each other, but there was no way for the others to hear them. I mean Melissa had private conversations too, but that usually meant whispering which meant there was a chance someone would hear. This was just a bit annoying that they couldn't hear them.

Cassie laughed. "It was nothing. I thought Diana was going to get us lost, but Diana is the best."

"Better believe it." Diana said with a smile at Cassie and then turned to the group. "So, do you have them?"

Jake took the crystal out of his pocket. Cassie and Diana looked at each other and smiled. Diana held out her hand and Jake placed the crystal in it. Diana put her fist around the crystal and then looked at Melissa and Adam. "Well?"

"We sort of have it." Melissa said confusing the group and then she opened her bag. "I think my grandma spelled it so we couldn't tell it apart from all the others." Diana and Cassie looked at the crystals and the other four could feel the magic coming off one of them. Then suddenly one of the crystal glowed. Before anyone else could do anything Cassie grabbed the crystal. She held it in her hand and then looked at everyone.

Faye looked at the two. "Well did you two get it?' Faye asked. Cassie took the crystal out of her pocket and showed them. "Great, now we have three to go and no idea where to find the rest." Diana and Cassie laughed and the other four looked at each other not getting it.

Diana took out a map. "Where did you get that?" Jake asked.

"It was in the house in the basement." Diana answered. "Went looking for it to see if it was here." She placed the map on the counter and then Cassie handed Diana her two crystals. Diana placed all three crystals on the map and then suddenly there was a light. When the four looked at the map there was one spot glowing.

"The other two must be under a cloak," Cassie said out loud for the benefit of the other four. "This crystal is pretty far away though. Where is that?"

"The lake house," Faye answered causing everyone to look at her. "My grandfather lives in our families' lake house. It makes sense for him to have the Chamberlain crystal."

"Well I guess we're taking a road trip." Jake said.

"Not all six of us," Diana told them. "Jake, Faye, Cassie and I will go after the Chamberlain crystal. Melissa and Adam you two will find the Conant crystal here. After we find those two we'll worry about the Armstrong crystal." Everyone nodded.

"Well tomorrow is Friday. We can leave after school and get there before night." Faye told the group. "Hey, we can find some time to swim in the lake too." Faye had smile on her face. She always loved going up to the lake and swimming.

"Swimming?" Diana and Cassie asked together confused.

"You know going into the water and swimming. Using your arms and legs to float." They saw Cassie and Diana's confused face. "You don't know what swimming is. Okay we are going to have to teach you and hey it's the perfect excuse for why we are going too."

"Sounds like a plan." Diana said and looked at Cassie. "Well let's go home." Diana and Cassie put the crystals in their pockets.

"Hey, make sure to tell Amelia and Jane about this. You can't just leave for a couple of day without telling them." Jake told Cassie and Diana as they left. The two nodded at him and then they all headed home.

-TSC

_Three down, three to go,_ Cassie thought to Diana that night as they were getting ready for bed. Diana turned around to smile at her sister.

_I know, we're halfway done._ Diana pulled something out of the closet. _What do you think?_

_It's a box and a bag,_ Cassie said confused

_Yes, we're going to put the crystals in this box and put the box in the bag. This way we can carry it around with us everywhere._ Diana proved her point by putting the three crystals they have in the little box she found and then put the bag.

_That's a good idea._ Cassie told her sister and then the two went to bed.

AN: okay that's it for now. Please REVIEW because I love reviews and check out The Secret Circle Project and review our season two.


	7. Chamberlain and Conant Crystal

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own The Secret Circle

Chapter 7: Chamberlain and Conant Crystal

Faye put the last of her things in the bag she was taking with her to the lake house. She couldn't help but smile thinking about going up there. She walked down the stairs. "Well I'm leaving. Be back on Monday." Faye told her parents who were sitting on the kitchen table with the two little ones and they looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked confused for a minute.

Faye rolled her eyes. "I told you yesterday. I'm going to the lake house with some friends for the weekend."

"Can I go?" Elizabeth asked with a smile very nearly jumping out of her chair.

"No," Faye commented and Elizabeth gave her a sad face. "You can make all the faces you want. You're not coming."

"Who are you going with?" There was a horn from outside.

"That would be them." Faye said as she started to walk to the door.

"Faye," Charles said thinking this was strange. "Who is it?"

"It's just..." Before Faye could finish the doorbell rang. Faye opened the door and Charles and Dawn went to look and saw Diana and Cassie standing there.

"Are you coming?" Cassie asked Faye. "Jake is getting impatient waiting for you."

Faye turned around to see the shocked look on her parents faces. "Like I was just saying Jake and I are bringing Cassie and Diana up to the lake house to learn how to swim since they don't know how." Dawn and Charles looked at each other not sure what to say. They hadn't realized Cassie and Diana were that close to the other four that they would go away with them.

Elizabeth and Thomas were looking over. They had heard about Diana and were excited to finally see her. "You're our other big sister right?" Elizabeth asked causing Diana to look at her with a look that scared her.

"No," Diana hissed. "You are not my little sister because that man is not my father." Elizabeth and Thomas backed away scared by Diana

Charles for his part was looking at Diana upset. Not because of Diana's reaction. He had expected that. He was upset because he had been hoping that when Diana had met Elizabeth and Thomas she would be a little more accepting. A week wasn't enough time though to correct 12 years of Blackwell. Charles knew Diana would always see that man as her father, but he was hoping he might be able to count as a second father in time.

"Does Amelia know about this?" Dawn asked. Cassie nodded and the two walked out.

"Bye mom," Faye said and walked out the door. Dawn saw the three get into Jake's car and drive away.

Dawn went over to the phone and started to dial. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Amelia," Dawn whispered and then waited for Amelia to answer. She was on the phone for exactly a minute before she hung up, "They knew about it." Dawn and Charles looked at each other. "This is a good thing. Right?"

"I think so," Charles answered.

-TSC-

The four got to the lake house later that night. It was already dark out and it was pouring. "Why did we have to stop to go shopping?" Jake asked and turned to Faye.

"The two needed bathing suits," Faye told Jake. Jake looked at Cassie and Diana who had fallen asleep in the back seat. They had been less than thrilled with the stop too. In fact Jake was sure they hated shopping more than he did and that made Jake laugh. If there was one thing Jake hated was going shopping, especially when he was going shopping with a girl who could spend all day in a store. Faye might be a badass at times, but she did love picking out cloths at times and Jake just learned shopping for swim wear was one of her favorite things to do. Jake had ended up buying a bathing suit not just for the two girls, but also for Faye and somehow he got tricked into paying for a float too. How did he get himself into these situations?

"You realize swimming is not what this trip is about?" Jake asked Faye.

"We have to make it look good. You wake up your sleeping beauty and her sister. I'll go talk to grandpa." Faye got out of the car and ran up to the house in the pouring rain. She knocked on the door and it wasn't long before Henry Chamberlain opened up.

"Faye," Henry said bringing his granddaughter into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time." Truthfully Henry didn't like his former daughter in law and didn't really like Charles that much either. Because of that Henry very rarely went back to Chance Harbor, but he did miss his granddaughter "What are you doing up here?"

"Well it turns out two of my friends don't know how to swim, so Jake and I decided this weekend would be the perfect time to teach them. I would have called first, but you don't have a phone and cellphones don't work up here."

Henry laughed. "You and your friends are welcome up here anytime. This will be all yours someday anyway." Henry looked at the car. "Well tell your friends to get inside."

Faye nodded as she ran back to the car to find Jake had just been able to wake up Cassie and Diana. "Come on, let's go in." The four ran through and into the house shutting the door behind them.

Henry looked at the three. 'Well Jake Armstrong I believe." Henry then turned to look at the other two. "Cassie Blake and Diana Meade." Diana and Cassie choose to say nothing. "I heard you were back. Didn't get many details though." Henry smiled. "Well you're welcome to stay the weekend, but I'm leaving in the morning and won't be back until Monday."

"That's okay grandpa. We'll be fine alone." Faye told Henry with a smile and she could see the other three smiled too. If Henry left that means they could search the house for the crystal as long as Henry didn't take it with him.

"I hope so," Henry said and then looked at Jake. "I trust you to take care of these girls." Jake nodded. "Well you kids should get some sleep. I'm going to go to bed now anyway." Henry walked up the stairs and went to his room.

Faye looked at the other three. "I have a room that Cassie and Diana can share with me, but Jake you're on the couch." Faye told the boy and then walked up the stairs. Diana and Cassie followed not to long later and Jake got settled on the couch.

-TSC-

Jake woke up to find Cassie and Diana already up and looking around "What you doing?" Jake asked the girls.

"Henry Chamberlain left. We're looking for the crystal." Diana told Jake as she opened a draw. Faye came from up the stairs and looked at them.

"What's with the bag?" Faye asked noticing that Diana seemed to be carrying a bag around with her everywhere now. Diana didn't answer "Is that where you're keeping the crystals?" Diana once again didn't answer and Faye decided not to push it further. "Well it's a beautiful day today. Perfect for swimming."

"We have to find the crystal," Cassie told Faye.

"We have all weekend to do that." Faye told Cassie. "Let's have a little fun. Breakfast first and then we hit the lake." Cassie and Diana decided not to argue.

-TSC-

Faye was the first to jump right off the dock and into the water. She stayed under for about a minute before coming up for air. Cassie and Diana just looked at her as Jake rolled his eyes. Jake started into the water. "Come on, you can stand over here." Jake told the girls who were just staring at them. Jake held out his hand for the girls.

Cassie and Diana looked at each other and then went in. "Come on, just show them how to swim." Faye complained and threw water at the three with magic getting them all wet.

"Faye, when you were a kid did your mom just throw you into the deep end and expect you to swim." Jake yelled at the girl. The whole teaching the two to swim thing had been her idea, but of course Faye was impatient.

"No, of course not." Faye said confused and then realized what Jake was saying. "Oh, this is going to be annoying." Jake gave the girl a look as he went to explain how to swim to the other two. Jake realized they seemed to have little interest in learning though. They kept on looking in the direction of the house and Jake knew all they wanted to do was search for the crystal.

Then Cassie went a bit too deep and was barely able to keep her head above the water. Jake took hold of her and brought her back into the lower end. "We're out of here." Diana said and the two left the water and headed back to the house.

"Come, on we should join them." Jake said getting out and grabbing his towel. He looked over at Faye who was floating on her back. "Faye, you coming?"

"I think I'll just stay here for a while." Faye called back. Jake rolled his eyes and started back to the house.

-TSC-

By the time Jake got into the house Cassie and Diana had already started looking for the crystal again. "You could change back into cloths first." Cassie and Diana didn't answer him. "Why are you in such a hurry to find this crystal?" Once again there was no answer and Jake went to the bathroom to get changed.

When he came out Diana and Cassie were just sitting on the couch looking at something, When Jake came over he saw a crystal in their hands. "You found it?" Cassie and Diana smiled at him. "Where?'

"It was well hidden. We had to use a little magic." Cassie answered. "Don't worry about it." Cassie gave the crystal over to Diana who opened her bag and took out a box. Diana put the crystal in the box and then put the box back in the bag.

"So Faye was right. You are hiding the crystals in that bag."

"It's better to have them on us," Diana answered and held the bag closer to her.

Faye walked in not too long later. "What's going on?"

"They found the crystal," Jake answered.

"Great, now we can spend the rest of the weekend swimming." Faye said with a smile, but from the looks on Diana's and Cassie's face Jake realized they probably wanted to go home as soon as possible.

-TSC-

The three got home late Sunday and met Adam and Melissa at the abandoned house before actually going home. "Did you guys get it?" Melissa asked and the three nodded.

"What about you two?" Diana asked.

"We found out my grandfather liked to cloak things." Adam explained. "We uncloaked a hidden compartment at my place, but the crystal wasn't there. We figured since we undid his cloaking spell now you two could find it with the map thing."

Diana and Cassie wasted no time taking out the map and getting the crystal ready. It wasn't long before the map had one glowing spot on it. "That's the high school," Melissa stated looking at it.

"He was a teacher. You think we can sneak in now." Adam asked.

"Let's do it," Cassie said as she helped Diana put the crystals away.

-TSC-

At the high school the six teenagers had to use magic to get in. "Where would he hid the thing?" Faye asked Adam looking around. Truthfully the high school was a big place and the crystal could be anywhere.

Cassie and Diana were having their own privet little conversation in their heads deciding whether or not to use the same trick they used to find the Chamberlain crystal. They were ready to draw their blood and do the drawing, but were stopped when Jake started to talk. "Hey, guys, what's in the trophy case?"

"Trophies,' Faye said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They are all exactly the same as when you left. In fact they have been the same trophies for the last 16 years. Our school wins nothing."

"I don't remember that being in the trophy case," Jake pointed out causing everyone to look. Behind one of the trophies was a small little crystal.

"Good eye Jake," Melissa said as Cassie went for the crystal. She tried to open the door, but found the trophy case locked. That was corrected with a simple 'lock unlock' spell. Cassie took the crystal and handed it to Diana.

"Five down," Adam mumbled. "Now all we need is the Armstrong one." Everyone turned to Jake.

"My grandfather might have it, but we will probably have to wait until this weekend to go and see about that." Jake stated and then added "you three have school anyway." Cassie and Diana appeared upset at the news, but decided not to argue about it. "Come on girls, let's get you home. It's been a long weekend anyway."

-TSC-

_We only have one left,_ Cassie thought to Diana that night both excited by the news and upset that they had to wait a while to get the last crystal. _The longer we wait the more of a chance Jane Blake and Henry Chamberlain will realize we replaced their crystals with a fake_.

_I know, but what else can we do. We need Jake to bring us to his grandfather to find the last one and he won't do it without the rest of the group. Beside you heard your mom. We're joining the others in school this week._ Cassie rolled her eyes at this information remembering what Amelia had told them when they walked into the house. That they were going to start at the high school tomorrow with a privet tutor to see what they know. The two already planned on not talking at all tomorrow.

_We have to get out of here soon._ Cassie thought and Diana agreed. Cassie looked out the window and into Jake's house. The more time she spent with that boy the more she didn't want to have to leave him. Maybe he could come with, but Cassie quickly discarded the idea. Their plans did not include anyone else in the Chance Harbor Circle after they found the last crystal.

_I know_, Diana told Cassie having heard Cassie thoughts. The truth was they were becoming way too attached to Jake and Adam._ Come on, let's go to bed._ Diana got into bed and Cassie joined her going to sleep right away.

AN: okay I promise getting the Armstrong crystal will be more interesting than getting these two. Anyway sneak peek for the next the few chapter the girls get the crystals and leave the circle and all the remaining elders come into the story. If you're confused there are five elders alive which brings me up to a point. I plan on killing one and want your option on who will die so vote:

Which elder will die?

Henry Chamberlain

Kate Meade

Penny Glaser (Melissa's grandmother who I made up a name for)

Rules of the vote. You can suggest killing two or all three, but I will not promise more than one will die. You can not vote for Jane or Royce (I have plans for them). You cannot vote more than once. The one with the most votes by the end of the next few chapters will die.

Okay I'm done. Episode 5 of The Secret Circle project is up. Please go read that and REVIEW both stories.


	8. Armstrong Crystal

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: Armstrong Crystal

The six of them were meeting at the abandon house that Friday after school. Cassie and Diana were smiling to themselves as they waited for Jake to finally show. They had gotten a ride with Adam. Jake finally came in. "Cassie, Diana, I told Amelia the two of you would be gone for a while." Jake told the two.

"Okay," Cassie said. "We're going now. We need that last crystal."

"Yeah, Adam I'll take Cassie and Diana in my car. You follow in yours with Faye and Melissa." Jake told Adam and then gave Adam direction just in case they got lost from each other. "By the way, Cassie, Diana, how was your first week of school?"

Cassie and Diana didn't say anything and Faye started to laugh. "I heard the person who was hired to tutor them got so mad they wouldn't talk to her. She just nearly quit. My mom had to talk her down."

"You know you two are going to have to start talking to other people soon if you expect to make it in the world. School is important." Melissa told the girls.

Cassie and Diana looked at each other and then smiled. "I think we'll be fine." Diana told Melissa. "Come on, let's go." Diana and Cassie ran out the door and into Jake's car.

-TSC-

A while later they finally arrived at Jake's grandfather's place. The six of them stood outside the door and looked at each other. "Grandpa," Jake said knocking on the door, but got no respond. He tried the door and found it locked. "Lock, unlock." The door opened up and the six walked inside.

"What is all this?" Faye asked looking around. The walls were covered in papers and a lot of other things.

"I don't know. My grandfather is crazy. I haven't seen him since my parents died." Jake told the group as he too looked at the wall. "Look, he has our birthdays written down and what's with the three circles." While the four were staring at wall Cassie and Diana were looking around for the crystal with no luck. They were starting to doubt it was here since there seemed to be nothing in this place besides what was written on the walls.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" An older guy, everyone assumed it was Royce Armstrong, yelled as he stormed in.

"It's me. Jake,' Jake said.

"Yeah right," Royce said and went to pin them against the wall with a table, but Cassie stopped the table and moved it back at Royce knocking the older guy off his feet. Royce got up and then looked at the group. "Witches. It really is you."

"Touching family reunion," Diana mumbled. "How about you tell us where your family crystal is?" Royce looked at the girl and then back at the other four.

"I hid the crystal where no one would find it and I'm not telling anyone where it is." Cassie and Diana looked at each other. _I think we're going to have to use a little magic to make him talk_. Cassie nodded and Diana lifted Royce off the ground. "What are you..." Royce had to stop as Cassie started choking him.

"What are you doing?" Melissa asked shocked.

"Getting the information we need," Cassie explained as she stopped choking Royce. "Only talk if you're going to tell us where the crystal is. Then we'll let you go"

Royce looked at the girl. He knew these two were Cassie Blake and Diana Meade and he knew they were raised by John Blackwell. He might not get much information from the outside world, but he did get that message about them. He knew they probably knew a lot of ways to make him suffer and now he knew they were up to no good. It was better to tell them where the crystal was and then go get the other elders together to take care of this. "I hid it in an abandoned mine back at Chance Harbor. The map is on the wall."

_That was too easy. He plans on stopping us._ Cassie told her sister who nodded her agreement. Diana threw Royce again the wall banging his head. Jake could see a cut form at the top and ran over. "Why did you do that?" Jake asked.

"So he won't go running off to the other elders," Diana stated finding the map on the wall and taking it down. She came over to Royce and said a spell. The cut healed a bit and then she said another spell. "He'll be out for a long time now. We can go get the sixth crystal and then be ready to stand up against the witch hunters. Hopefully he'll wake up with no memory of this." _Too bad I can't remember the spell father taught us to take away memories. Do you?_

_No, father wouldn't be happy we forgot that. Why did you heal him?_ Cassie responded.

_To keep up appearances,_ Diana answered_. Glad it worked. I suck at healing magic._ Cassie giggled._ So do you_. Diana then looked at the other four. "Come on let's go."

Jake, Adam, Melissa, and Faye looked at each other. The events that took place had made them nervous, but they knew they needed that crystal. They nodded as they started to walk out.

-TSC-

They got to the mine not too long later and started in side. Diana was in the lead since she had the map with Cassie following her. The minute they went inside the mine though things changed. Cassie and Diana couldn't take a breath. They backed out of the mine and everything was fine.

"What's wrong?" Jake and Adam asked together.

"The mine is spelled. We can't get in." Diana explained.

"We're all in. We're fine." Faye pointed out.

"It must be spelled against Blackwell magic." Diana told them and then held out the map to Jake. "You four are going to have to get the crystal and bring it back. We'll wait here." Jake took the map and nodded.

As the four disappeared into the mine Cassie and Diana looked at each other._ This is not a good turn of events._ Cassie pointed out.

_I know, but what can we do._ Diana looked at the mine. She wanted more than anything to be able to go in there and get the last crystal for herself. She pulled the bag with the other five in it closer to her chest. _They'll get it and give it to us. Then we can leave._

_I hope so_, Cassie said staring off into the mine waiting for the four to return.

-TSC-

Most of the time in the mine, the four didn't talk. It wasn't until Adam had the last crystal in his hand that anyone said anything. "We have all six now."

"Actually, we have one. The Blackwell sisters have the other five. They carry them around in that bag of theirs," Faye stated.

"Diana and Cassie are on our side. They have five and us having one means we have all six," Jake told Faye getting annoyed at Faye's comment.

"I'm not too sure they're on our side," Melissa said causing everyone to look at her. That had been shocking coming from her. She was always so fast to see the good in people. "Look a few days ago I would have said they were helping us, but now I'm not so sure. You saw what they did to your grandfather Jake."

"They were just trying to get the location of the last crystal. They didn't kill him or anything." Jake defended the girls not believing he had to actually defend them. All they had done since they came into the Circle was help them.

"We could have just told him what was going on and he might have given us the crystal, but their minds went right to torture. Also this mine is guarded against them. You have to admit that's a little strange."

"It's not against them. It's against their father," Adam defended.

"They were raised by their father or does everyone seem to forget that." Faye pointed out and Adam and Jake didn't have anything to say to that. "I agree with Melissa. There's something not right here. I say we find out what."

"How?" Jake asked the two.

"Well first give me the crystal." Faye held out her hand and waited. Adam looked at Jake who nodded. Adam placed the last crystal in Faye's hand. Faye looked at the crystal for a second before putting it in her pocket. "They can't get into this mine. I say we stand right behind the ward and talk to them. Ask them to answer our questions. We have something they want. They should answer."

Melissa agreed with the plan right away and Adam and Jake finally nodded their agreements. "You'll see. They are only trying to help us." Jake mumbled and Adam agreed with him.

The four walked back to the entrance to find Diana and Cassie waiting for them looking very bored. Somehow Cassie ended up sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling and Diana was looking in the mine. As soon as Diana saw them Cassie was up on her feet and looking at them with a smile.

"Did you get it?" Cassie asked sounding very excited. Faye took the crystal out of her pocket and held it up into the air. "Great, now come out of there and let's go." Cassie held out her hand expecting Faye to come and give it to her and was shocked when no one moved. "What's wrong?"

"We got some questions for you and if you want this crystal you better answer them," Faye told the two girls.

Diana looked at them and then her eyes went to Adam and Jake. "Adam, Jake, what's going on?" Diana asked. Her voice sounded so innocence that it broke Adam and Jake's hearts that they were doing this. They didn't even understand.

"Don't expect your boy toys to get you out of this one." Faye commented causing Cassie and Diana to look at each other.

"Boy toys?" They asked clearly not understanding what Faye meant.

"You heard me. They're not helping you on this one so you better just answer our question like why do you want this so much?" Faye held up the crystal as she said this.

"To stop the witch hunters," Cassie stated real fast. "We told you putting all six crystals together is the only way to stop them."

"Isn't it kind of strange you just have this knowledge about these crystals? As though it was your mission in life to get them so you studied hard," Melissa stated and Faye agreed. There complete knowledge of all things crystal related was a little weird. It was like a kid who wanted all the right answer and knew them off the top of their heads. So far the answers they were giving sounded the same way.

"Our father trained us in all things magical and related to our families. If we got questions he asked us wrong he punished us. The crystals were a part of his teachings. That's all." Diana answered.

"You were right on top of it though," Faye said. "The minute the witch hunters' thing happened you bring up the crystals as though it was planned."

"I don't understand. Do you think we're helping the witch hunters?"

"We're not saying that. We're just saying you've been a little too eager to get your hands on them." Melissa stated. "Also it seems to me that a couple of people, our grandparents, went through a lot of trouble hiding these things. It as though they never wanted them together." Melissa paused for a minute as she thought of something else. "Also Royce Armstrong went through a lot of trouble to make sure no one with Blackwell magic could get his hands on this crystal. As though he was protecting it from you."

Melissa took a step forward as she said this and that was a mistake. Diana was able to grabbed hold of Melissa's arm because Melissa came to close and before anyone could do anything Melissa was out of the mine. Diana had her floating in the air in a matter of minutes. "Okay, now hand us that crystal. Unless you want to see poor Melissa dead," Diana stated and then started to choke Melissa who was shaking her head no at the group.

"You won't kill her. If she dies we have no reason to hand this to you." Faye told the girls. The two boy seemed frozen in shock by the turn of events. Diana stopped choking Melissa seeing Faye's point, but an evil smile came across her face and then Cassie's face.

"You're right. We won't kill her.'" Diana lowered Melissa to the ground and Cassie put a hand on her shoulder. A second later Melissa was screaming in pain. "You see my sister is boiling Melissa's blood. It hurts a lot trust me, but she won't die. Just a bit of torture. It will stop when you give me the crystal."

"NO," Melissa screamed out between the pain. Faye looked at Melissa. She didn't want to see her best friend in pain, but she would respect the fact that Melissa didn't want the Blackwell sisters to have the crystal. She looked at the girls and Diana realized she wasn't coming around.

"Okay, let's have a little more fun. I've been awfully bored these last two weeks. Haven't' you Cassie?" The three knew Diana was talking out loud so they would hear them.

Cassie took her hand away from Melissa who dropped to the floor. "You know I have. Being away from home and not practicing our spell work is pretty boring. How about you go next?"

"Love too." Diana got on her knees and lifted Melissa's head up with one finger so Melissa was looking Diana right in the eyes. Diana lifted up her other hand so two fingers were pointed right at Melissa's eyes and then she said something in a language Jake, Adam, and Faye didn't understand. A few second after she was done Melissa screamed and then curled up on the floor crying and mumbling things to herself.

"What did you do?" Faye asked nearly running out of the mine, but Jake stopped her. Jake now knew there was no way he could let the two girls get the last crystal.

"I'm making her relive her worst memories and her greatest fears are coming to life. Best part about this it's her own mind causing her the pain." Diana laughed and then turned to Cassie. "It's your turn. What are you going to do?" After a minute Diana smiled. "Oh, I like that and it goes well with what I did."

Cassie bent down and started moving her hands around Melissa's body. "What are you doing?" Faye yelled at her.

"My sister is looking for Melissa's magical core," Diana told the group.

"Magical core?" Adam asked confused. "We channel magic through nature."

"You four so untrained. You know nothing." Diana stated. "Every witch has a magical core. It's what makes us different from non-witches. It's the reason we can do spells. It's sort of like the heart of magic. It pumps your magic through your body when you need to do what you want. Cassie is going to make Melissa's own magic turn against her. Cause her horrible pain worst then anything she's ever felt. Of course is might corrupt Melissa's magic forever, but oh well."

"Found it," Cassie announced. She had her hand right on Melissa's stomach. "Such an obvious place too. I'm surprised it took me this long." Cassie started mumbling and Faye looked at the other two. They couldn't let this happen.

"Wait," they shouted and Cassie turned around. Slowly the three of them walked out of the mine. Faye held up the crystal and threw it at Diana's head. Before it hit her the crystal stopped in midair and floated right into Diana's hand.

"I knew you would see it our way." Diana said and then sent a blast at magic at them throwing the three back. They banged their heads and were out cold. Melissa was still crying on the floor. _Well that spell will last a long time_._ I might have over powered it._ Diana looked at Melissa as she said this. Melissa was clearly going no where anytime soon. _Oh well. Let's go._

Diana started to walk away. Cassie ran over to Jake and took his keys out of his pocket._ What are you doing?_ Diana asked looking at Cassie. Cassie held up the keys.

_We need a ride._ Cassie told Diana. Let's go. They started to walk away, but both stopped and turned around taking one last look at Adam and Jake. _Ignore the feeling. They're going to be nothing more than a memory now._

_Your right_, Diana thought and the two left. Diana got into the passenger seat of Jake's car as Cassie took the driver's seat._ You think you can work this thing?_ Even in her mind Diana sounded nervous and Cassie could feel how nervous she was through their link.

_No, but I believe I can spell it to drive itself._ Cassie smiled at her sister who smiled back. Cassie turned the key started the car and then mumbled a spell. A second later the car was driving itself away from the mine.

AN: okay, that is where I will leave you for this chapter. Now isn't this chapter far more interesting than the other crystal chapters. It's like my personal favorite chapter of this story so far.

Anyway update on the poll. So far we have a tie. I'm not going to tell you who between, I want it to be a surprise on who gets killed, but I need more votes. Remember you can only vote once and I will be looking at my reviews for last chapter to make sure the same people aren't voting twice. So remember vote on who you want to die: Henry Chamberlain, Kate Meade, or Penny Glaser. If the tie stays by the time I'm writing the death in I'm the tiebreaker.

The Secret Circle Project update. Episode 6 is up on fanfiction and it's my personal favorite episode so far. Read it and tell me why you think it is. Lol. Anyway go check that out and I'm going to end this author note before it gets any bigger by saying REVIEW.


	9. The Elders

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle.

Chapter 9: The Elders

Jane Blake sat in her living room watching TV. For once she was all alone in this house. She loved her daughter but for the last 12 years Amelia had become a permanent fixture of the house never leaving. Now that Cassie was back and Amelia wasn't depressed anymore she had finally agreed to go out on a date with Ethan Conant. Also Diana and Cassie were out with the other members of their Circle. Jane still found it weird, but was happy she finally had some alone time in her house.

Then the doorbell rang and Jane looked confused. She didn't know who that could be. Amelia, Diana, and Cassie would just walk in and Jane hadn't been expecting anyone. Jane got up and went to the door. When she opened it she found her old friend Kate Meade on the other side of the door.

"Kate," Jane said with a smile and hugged her friend. "It's been so long."

"Too long," Kate said walking into the Blake house.

"What brings you back to Chance Harbor?" Jane asked as the two sat down in the living room.

"What do you think? The return of my granddaughter." Kate told Jane and looked around. "Where is she?"

"Cassie and Diana went out with Jake, Adam, Melissa, and Faye tonight." Jane informed Kate who smiled.

"The draw of the Circle has gotten to those two?" Kate asked.

"I guess." Kate knew Jane very well and she knew by Jane's face that something was going on.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just... I don't know. Cassie and Diana just getting right into those four right away is a little weird. You haven't met them yet, but the two are not sociable. They are not the type to make friends easily and I just have this weird feeling, but I'm sure it's nothing." Kate smiled understanding what Jane was saying and nodded. "You do realize Diana isn't technically your granddaughter right?" Jane wanted to change the topic.

"I loved that girl like a granddaughter and mourned her like she was my granddaughter. Now that she is back I don't care that Charles is not really her father. She is my granddaughter," Kate told Jane.

"I understand, but don't expect Diana to feel the same way. She won't talk to Charles." Kate nodded having heard Charles talk about Diana to her. She wasn't expecting a lot from meeting Diana. She just wanted to see the girl she once held in her arms and called her granddaughter. Kate loved Elizabeth and Thomas and when she was around she even started to include Faye as her granddaughter. There was just something special about the thought of seeing Diana again. Maybe that was because she was the first child Kate called her grandchild or maybe it was because Diana had returned from the dead in a way. Kate just found herself needing to see the girl.

"Any chance I can stay here for a few days?" Kate asked making Jane confused.

"Aren't you staying with Charles and Dawn?"

"Yeah, but I don't really like Dawn that much," Kate admitted. Kate had never been Dawns' biggest fan, but she did have to admit the women had been good for Charles after Diana had been taken. Dawn had been able to get Charles to move on from his lost and make a new life. While Kate didn't like the women she was happy Dawn had come into Charles life. It didn't mean Kate wanted to stay in the same house as her though.

Jane laughed. "What is it with you and Henry? The two of you could get together to start the "I don't like my child spouse club."

"If Amelia had married John you would be president of the club," Kate joked.

Before Jane could say anything back the doorbell rang again. "Well I'm getting a lot of unexpected visitors tonight. Wonder who that is," Jane said as she got up to answer the door. When she opened the door she almost just had to laugh. "Henry, we were just talking about you."

Kate got up when she heard that and looked to find Henry just walking into the house. "Now that is weird. We didn't even cast a spell." Kate had a smile on her face and so did Jane, but it go away when they saw Henry's face. The man would usually find this funny, but his face was stone cold.

"Where are they?' Henry asked clearly mad about something.

"Who?" Jane asked.

"Diana and Cassie. I think they have something of mine."

"What do you mean Henry?" Jane asked. Henry took a crystal out of his pocket and held it up. "Your crystal?" Jane was still confused and not understanding what Henry was implying.

"It looks like my crystal. It feels like my crystal, but I tried to use it. It's a fake." Jane and Kate looked at each other shocked. "The only people I can think of who were up at the lake house..."

"The girls," Jane said stopping Henry from completing his sentence. "That's the reason why Faye and Jake took them to the lake house. Not to teach them to swim." Jane then ran to where she hid her crystal and took it out. When she tried to use it she wasn't surprise to find that it was a fake. "It's a fake. They have my crystal too." Jane turned to Kate." Where is the Meade crystal?"

"I don't know," Kate admitted getting worried. "Elizabeth was the last one to have it."

"Then we have to assume they have that one too and the Conant crystal," Henry told the two girls.

"Penny," Jane said and ran for the door. Kate and Henry stood there for a minute and then followed Jane out.

-TSC-

Penny Glaser was reading a book when she heard the knocking on the door. She opened it and was surprised to find Henry, Jane, and Kate all waiting for her. "Was there a Circle reunion I wasn't notified about?' Penny joked with the three but by their faces she could see they weren't up for jokes. "What's going on?"

"Where is your crystal?" Jane asked.

"In the house. Why?" Penny asked.

"Go check on it," Jane told Penny. Penny nodded still confused, but went to get her crystal. In her bedroom she looked at all her crystals, but couldn't seem to find the right one. It took her a few minutes to realize it wasn't here anymore.

Penny went back to the front room. Jane, Henry, and Kate were still standing by the open door. "Let me guess. It wasn't there." Henry stated and Penny nodded.

"I knew they were up to something," Jane mumbled and it looked like she was about to cry, "I knew there was something wrong, but I refused to see it. I didn't want to see it because she was my granddaughter."

"Okay you have to tell me what's going on?" Penny asked getting really confused. "Cassie took my crystal?"

"Apparently Cassie and Diana are using our grandkids to get all six crystals. We just discovered they replaced mine and Jane's with fakes. We have to assume they found the Meade and Conant since we don't know where those two were hidden. That leaves..." Henry was cut off by a voice behind him.

"The Armstrong crystal," the group turned around to find Royce Armstrong behind them. "So this is where everyone has been. Checked the Blake house first, but I must have just missed you."

"Royce, what happened to your head?" Kate asked seeing the cut on the top of Royce's head.

"Well, Kate, your granddaughter and Jane's granddaughter decided to torture me for the information on where the Armstrong crystal was." Royce informed the group.

Jane was horrified by the information. The two had actually tortured someone. "Did you give it to them?" Henry asked.

"I told them where it was. Thought I would be able to get all of you and then we would be able to stop them. Didn't think they would be able to knock me out so well. It was hours ago. Even with the spell I have on that mine to not let them in I'm sure they have the crystal by now. The other four would have gotten it for them," Royce told the group.

"Where did you hide the crystal?" Penny asked finally getting caught up with what was going on. "We need to go there."

"I don't think we can stop them anymore." Royce told Penny. "I'm sure they have it."

"If we're assuming they were using our grandkids to get all six crystals and we are also assuming they have all six crystals then that means they have no more use for our grandkids. We have to go make sure they are okay."

It took a minute for what Penny said to sink in. "Get in the car," Royce said running to his car he had parked right in front of Jane's car.

"I'll follow you in mine," Jane said opening her car door. The others all jumped into a car and they drove away.

-TSC-

When the five elders got to the mine the first thing they saw was a car parked there. "That's Adam's car," Jane informed the group having seen the boy drive the car before. "They must still be here."

The five wasted no time getting in to find the four teenagers. "Melissa," Penny yelled seeing her granddaughter on the floor curled up in a ball crying. Penny went to Melissa and bent down. She put a hand on Melissa, but the girl moved away. "Melissa's it's me."

"I wouldn't expect her to answer," Royce told Penny getting down besides the women. Royce mumbled something under his breath and then nodded. "Dark magic. A spell has been cast on her and I can't undo it. It's going to have to wear out."

Royce then turned around to find Jane, Kate, and Henry checking on the other three. Henry had Faye in his arms and was moving hair out from in front of her face. "They're alive," Jane informed the two as Royce came to be near Jake. Royce looked at the boy. He hadn't really seen Jake since Jake was little and this was not the right way for Royce to finally get back into Jake's life. _Oh well, things happen_, Royce thought as he looked at his grandson. Jake moved his head at the moment. "And I think they're starting to wake up," Jane added.

A few minutes later Faye, Adam, and Jake all started to open their eyes. "Melissa," was the first thing out of Faye's mouth as she jumped up. It took her a minute to realize who else was here besides her Circle. "Grandpa, hi um... I loved the weekend at the lake house."

"I'm sure you did and I'm sure your friends liked stealing my crystal," Henry stated. Faye looked at the two boys.

"I think we're busted," Faye stated.

"Oh what gave you that idea? The fact that all the elders are together or the fact that they're all where we just stole the last crystal from?" Jake yelled getting pretty pissed off.

"Don't yell at me because yours and Adam's girlfriend ended up being evil and torturing Melissa." Faye was right near her friend now, but she had no better luck then Penny with calming the girl down.

"They were not our girlfriends," Adam and Jake said together, but truthfully they were both crushed by the girls betrayal.

"I think you three have some explaining to do," Jane stated making the three look at each other. "Back at my house." The three knew they had no choice now.

-TSC-

Not too long later in the Blake house everyone was in the living room. By everyone that meant all five elder, Amelia, Dawn, Charles, and the four kids. Melissa was still on the floor crying and Penny had put a blanket over her. Faye, Jake, and Adam had just finished explaining everything that had happened with Cassie and Diana and the crystals.

No one was saying anything. "Make it stop," Melissa finally choked out making everyone look at her. Penny was right next to her and put her arms around Melissa bringing the girl closer to her. Melissa didn't move away from her this time.

"The fact that you're able to talk to us and realize who I am means the spell is wearing off." Penny told Melissa. Penny was actually crushed that she couldn't do anything more for Melissa. Melissa mumbled make it stop a couple of more times and then just continued to cry into her grandmother's shoulder.

Everyone else was just sitting around on the couches. No one knew what to say about what the kids told them. "We should strip the kids of their powers." It was Henry Chamberlain who suggested that idea. "This world has no place for magic anymore."

"I won't do it," Penny was the first to disagree. "Besides even if we wanted to we couldn't touch Diana and Cassie anyway. They are too powerful for us."

"I won't do it either." Jane told Henry. "It was wrong of us to take away our children powers. We had no right. If we hadn't taken away their powers Diana and Cassie might have never been taken or if we had allowed them to train their kids they might have not been fooled or they might have come to us about the witch hunters instead of just blindly following the two. We walked right into this."

"I agree with Jane. We should have never done that spell all those years ago. So there was an accident with magic. It happens." Kate spoke up.

"I'm with the girls," Royce said. "You can't take away our grandkids powers by yourself." Henry had to admit defeat even if he wasn't happy about it. "Everyone realizes what the girls want right?" Royce asked looking around.

"The crystal skull," Charles stated for everyone. He was looking at his feet and it looked like he was about to cry. Dawn had an arm around him, but she didn't know what to say.

"Crystal skull?" Faye, Adam, and Jake asked confused.

"The most powerful magical weapon there is, but it is also pure evil. Long ago when our six families left Salem they split it into our six crystals. The only way to get the skull back is to destroy the crystals," Royce informed the kids.

"So, Diana and Cassie were telling the truth then. If it's that powerful it could take out the witch hunters," Jake pointed out wanting to be able to defend Cassie.

"Yes, it could, but I don't think that's what they want it for." Royce told Jake and Jake had to admit Royce was right. If Diana and Cassie had really wanted it for the witch hunters they wouldn't have run off and stole his car. That was seriously getting Jake pissed off too, but he loved Cassie. He wanted to find some way to defend her even though she was making it impossible. Jake finally had to admit Diana and Cassie had been using them the whole time.

"I was a fool. Getting tricked like that. Thinking somehow she loved me," Jake said and Adam agreed too. He had thought somehow Diana had loved him. He had been fooled.

"We were all fools," Dawn stated talking for the first time. "They weren't the greatest actresses in the world. We all had the feeling something was wrong. Jane stated she thought something was wrong, but we didn't want to believe it. We didn't want to see it. All we saw when we looked at them were our lost children. The girls who had been taken when they were little, but they are not our children."

"Dawn, Cassie is my daughter," Amelia said.

"Yes, biologically she is, but she stopped being yours when John Blackwell took her. He raised her. He molded her into what he wanted her to be. Same goes for Diana. I'm sorry Charles and Amelia to have to say this, but they are not your daughters. They are his and they always will be." Dawn finished and the only sound in the room for a while was Melissa soft crying.

"What do you think they're doing?" Faye asked looking around. "Where are they going to complete whatever plan they are going to do with this crystal skull?" Faye looked around, but no one had an answer for her.

-TSC-

The car finally stopped in front of a motel and Cassie and Diana looked at each other. _Is this the place?_ Diana asked Cassie.

_I think so. Do you remember what we were told?_ Cassie asked Diana.

_Go to room 6,_ Diana thought back and the two got out of the car. It was pretty easy to find room 6 and they knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Girls," John Blackwell said with a smile and hugged Diana and Cassie. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too father," Diana and Cassie said together.

"Did you get them?" John asked and Diana took the box out of the bag. She opened the box to show John Blackwell all six crystals. John smiled. "That's my girls. I knew you could do it." John took the box from Diana. "Come in. There are people I want you to meet."

Diana and Cassie walked into the small motel room which had four other people inside. None of the four realized anything had happened. Two of them appeared to be asleep and the other two were looking at a spell book. "Hey, get up." The two who were looking at the spell book turned around right away and the ones who were sleeping slowly got up.

John pointed to the two boys who had been looking at spells. They both had dark hair and light eyes. "These are your older brothers Lucas Mitchell and Ryder Montgomery." John then pointed at the two who had been sleeping. Diana and Cassie noticed the two looked very similar. They must be the twins John told them about. "This is your younger brother and sister, Dylan and Claire Giles." John put one hand on Cassie's shoulder and the other on Diana's. "These two are my children who I raised; my most powerful children and the two who are in charge of your Circle if I'm not around. This is Diana and Cassie Blackwell."

AN: okay who seriously thought John Blackwell was dead? If you did I did a better job then I thought I did. Lol.

Anyway poll update. The tie has been broken, but the poll is still open. I am still taking votes in on this chapter. You can only vote once and I am checking my old reviews to make sure no one votes twice. Remember to vote on which character should die: Henry Chamberlain, Kate Meade, or Penny Glaser.

The Secret Circle Project update. Episode 7 is up and online now. Go check it out. We also have created a Facebook page for the secret circle project. It's at Facebook dot com /TheSecretCircleProject. Go like us on Facebook to get all our updates, request a story, or ask question. You can ask us anything you want about our season 2, our stories, our feeling about the show. We accept any questions and will answer as honestly as possible without giving away too many spoilers.

Okay I'm done with this authors note. REVIEW.


	10. Witch Hunters

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: Witch Hunters

Cassie and Diana sat on one of the beds in the motel room playing chess on their fathers board. Theirs were still at the Blake house. Unfortunately their brilliant plan to get the crystals meant everything they owned that was taken with them to the Blake house was at the Blake house. It wasn't much, but the two found themselves missing the only things they had ever owned in the world especially that chess board which had been a present from their father years ago.

The motel room was tiny, but John Blackwell promised them they didn't have to stay there for long. Claire and Dylan were sitting on the other bed and were looking at the two staring. The two had been looking at them since they arrived the night before and it kind of freaked the two out. Lucas and Ryder seemed to not like them giving them looks. It was probably because of John Blackwell's comment when they arrived and the two choose to ignore their older brothers' reaction to them. The two seemed to worship John Blackwell for some reason and would listen to anything the man said.

"You two are very powerful," Claire said making the two look at them. "I can feel it, but you two are hard to read."

"What?" Cassie asked confused.

_She's the one with the power. Remember father mentioned it to us once when he was telling us about our other siblings,_ Diana reminded Cassie and then looked at Claire. "Okay." Was all she said before she went back to her game with Cassie.

"I always wanted a big sister. Now I have two," Claire said clearly wanting to talk to them. Diana and Cassie gave her a look. "You want me to shut up so you can play your game?" The two nodded and then went back to the game.

"Cassie, Diana," John Blackwell said walking back into the room. The two stopped there game right away and jumped off the bed. "I am going to start preparing for the spell the two of you and I will be performing to create the skull. Lucas and Ryder are going to help. I need you two to do something for me." They nodded waiting for their orders. "I need you to train Claire and Dylan in their dark magic."

"What?" Cassie and Diana asked confused.

"You are my most well trained children in your dark magic and they are the least trained. Their mother was using herbs to block their dark magic. I want you to train them." Cassie and Diana nodded. "Take the car you stole and go to my old house. It abandoned now and you should be able to train there. I'll give you directions."

"We know where it is," Diana told her father with a smile.

"Good, I'll see you later." John Blackwell looked at the chess board. "Cassie you're black pieces right?"

"Yes father," Cassie said.

"Is it your move?"

"Yes father."

"Look at the board and tell me what move you should make." Cassie looked at the board and the pieces. She had been trying to figure out a move that would help her win and she knew by her father's face he saw it. It took Cassie another minute to see what John saw. She moved her queen a couple of spaces and then floated up Diana's king. "Checkmate," John said out loud and hugged Cassie. "That's my girl."

John then put an arm around Diana. "You did well too." Diana smiled at her father and then her sister.

_I'll beat you next time,_ Diana thought and Cassie laughed.

"Okay, funs over. Get to work." Cassie and Diana nodded and John Blackwell left. Not too long later the four youngest Balcoins were out the door.

-TSC-

After arriving at the abandoned house, Cassie and Diana went over a spell with Claire and Dylan for a while before they actually decided to practice it. "Since we don't really want you exploding anyone's head we're going to use a ball." Cassie said holding up the ball she had in her hands and then continued, "The minute I throw this Dylan try to do the spell."

"Will do captain," Dylan said with a laugh, but Cassie just gave him a confused look. "Never mind." Dylan stated and waited for Cassie to throw the ball. Cassie tossed the ball up in the air and Dylan tried the spell, but instead of exploding the ball just got tossed into the woods.

Dylan gave Cassie and Diana a worried look. "Go find it," Diana said and Dylan went running. "Help your brother." Diana told Claire who had already been running after Dylan. _I can't believe we're doing this?_ Diana thought to Cassie.

_How long do you think it will take them to find that?_ Cassie asked and Diana didn't even have to answer for Cassie to know what Diana was thinking, Cassie took a seat on the porch. _We're going to be here a while._

-TSC-

Faye, Jake, Adam, and Melissa were all walking to the abandoned house together. The four had decided they just needed to get out and get their minds off of things. Melissa especially needed to leave that house and get some fresh air. Even after the spell had officially wore off Melissa had continued to cry for about an hour before falling to sleep. Since she had woken up she had been very quiet and Faye, Jake, and Adam decided she needed to get out of the house. Away from elders making plans and trying to get the crystals back. So they decided to go to the place where they had always felt safe for some weird reason. That place just happened to be the abandoned house.

"Stop," Jake said when they got close to the house. "That's my car." Parked not too far from the house was Jake's car. Sneaking in closer the four saw Cassie and Diana hanging out on the porch looking as though they were waiting for someone and were really impatient about it.

"You think they're waiting for us?" Adam asked looking at Diana.

"Why?" Jake asked. "They got what they want." No one had an answer for Jake. "You think they have the crystals on them?"

"They don't have the bag," Faye pointed out. "We should question them?" Faye then turned to Melissa. The girl was as a white as ghost looking at Diana and Cassie terrified. "They haven't seen us yet. We can always just back off." Faye offered, but Melissa shook her head.

"No, we need those crystals back," Melissa whispered. "We should try to get the elders here though."

"How?" Adam asked.

"Did either of you two ever explain what a cellphone was to the girls?" Faye asked the boys who shook their heads. "Good, the elders are about to hear a very interesting conversation." Faye took out her cell phone and started to dial.

-TSC-

"Hey," Cassie and Diana heard the familiar voice and turned around to see Adam, Melissa, Jake, and Faye walking up.

_What are they doing here?_ Cassie asked her sister as the two jumped up from their sitting positions to face the four.

_We forgot they hang out here;_ Diana said looking at the two and then said out loud. "Well Melissa I see my spell wore off. You here for more?" Diana was very happy with the reaction she got. Melissa gave Diana a terrified look before stepping back. "I didn't think so. Why don't you four get out of here now?"

"This is our place," Faye said taking the lead. "You should give us back the crystals and leave now."

"Well the crystals are not here and you're never getting them back. Also this isn't your place. This house belonged to our father." Diana told the group. "Now get lost." Diana looked over into the forest. She didn't want Claire and Dylan to return while these four were here, but there was no sign of their younger siblings.

"I don't think so," Faye said taking a step towards them which almost made Diana and Cassie laugh.

"You think we can fight us and win?" Cassie asked.

"Maybe not, but I'll try," Faye said.

"Well how about you all fight me instead," a voice said causing everyone to turn around to look. Standing not too far away from them was Eben and a group of witch hunters. Melissa, Jake, Adam, and Faye took a step back and stayed together figuring strength in number. Faye hid her cell phone just a little bit better praying to god the elders were on their way. Cassie and Diana on the other hand didn't move. They weren't afraid of Eben or the six demons inside of him. "I'm ready to start killing witches and you six just happened to be at the top of my list."

Eben directed his hand at the group of four and he went to turn around. Cassie saw movement in the woods and then realized it was Claire and Dylan. If Eben turned around completely he would see them and Cassie couldn't let that happen. Cassie ran forward throwing her magic out at Eben causing the witch to move in a direct that he wouldn't see them. Eben turned around to look at Cassie clearly pissed. He had been ignoring the two girls up to that point, since he didn't know they were the bigger threat in that group of witches not really knowing who they were. Eben used his demon magic to throw Cassie against the house and straight through one of the walls knocking the blonde witch out.

The minute Cassie went through the wall Diana hand shot to her leg. She felt horrible pain and she knew it was coming from Cassie. Through their link they could feel each other pain, but to a lesser extend then what the person in pain was feeling. If she was feeling this much pain she couldn't begin to understand the pain Cassie was in. She shot one warning look to the forest knowing from Cassie that Claire and Dylan was there, but she didn't see them and then she ran to her sister.

"Did Cassie just save us?" Melissa asked and everyone could clearly hear the fear in her voice. The other three didn't know what to say though.

"Enough of this." Eben shouted and then threw a burst of his demon magic at Faye, Adam, Jake, Melissa, and Diana knocking all of them out. He looked around and then looked at the witch hunters that were with him. "Take them to the boatyard. We're going to perform the ceremony to kill them the same place we killed their parents." The hunters went right to work getting the six of them. No one saw Faye's phone fall to the floor. On the other end the elders heard everything and they all knew what they had to do. They had to save their grandkids. All six of them.

-TSC-

Claire and Dylan had seen Cassie be thrown into the house. Dylan had wanted to run in to help but Claire held him back. "Cassie did that so we could escape," Claire whispered pulling her twin brother out of sight to make sure the witch hunters couldn't see them. "That hunter has a dark force in him." Claire then thought for a minute. "It's demons. He has a few in him. I can't tell how many."

"What do we do?" Dylan asked his sister.

"We got find father, Lucas, and Ryder to help save Diana and Cassie," Claire informed her brother and the two went running through the forest.

"Damn I wish mom had gotten us a cell phone before father had come. It would have made this so much easier."

-TSC-

At the boatyard Jake, Faye, Melissa, Adam, Diana, and Cassie all started to wake up. "Lock unlock," was the first thing that came out of Faye's mouth looking at the handcuffs that were on her arms, but they didn't unlock. "What's wrong with my magic?"

"These block magical power," Jake informed his former girlfriend. "We're not going anywhere."

They heard metal drop to the floor and turned to see Diana was up without her handcuffs on. "How did she unlock them?" Faye asked and everyone turned to Jake.

"She must be too powerful for them," Jake said impressed. He knew the girls were powerful, but he hadn't realized exactly how powerful.

Diana had gone over to Cassie right away and was kneeling on the floor next to her. Cassie was lying on the floor and her hand was on her leg. Jake could tell Cassie was in a lot of pain and it broke his heart. Then he remembered how easy it was for her to torture Melissa and he was a little less heartbroken. He still loved Cassie though and didn't want to see her in pain. Jake was truly torn.

Diana magically took off Cassie's handcuff and then basically had to lift her sister up. Cassie was leaning heavily on Diana and wouldn't put her right leg down on the floor. Diana wished she had the ability to lift Cassie in her arms, but she wasn't strong enough and she had to keep her magic ready to use against witch hunters. The two started very slowly to the door, Cassie basically hopping on one foot next to Diana.

"Are you going to leave us here?" Adam asked after Diana opened the door. Diana turned her head to look at them and then suddenly all their handcuff opened up.

"That's all you get. If you make it out of this boat alive that's on you." Diana and Cassie left and the four saw them make a right turn.

"Should we follow them?" Jake asked.

"I say we make a left," Faye said at the door. "You heard them. They're not helping us anymore. Let the Blackwell sisters find their own way out and well find our own way out." Melissa agreed and the two went that way. Adam and Jake looked to the right, but then followed the two girls they knew they could trust.

Not too long later the four literally bumped right into the elders. They actually did just walk right into them. "Oh, thank god," Penny said taking Melissa into a hug. "We were hoping we weren't too late."

"How did you escape?" Kate asked the four.

"Diana was able to unlock the anti-magic handcuffs and the witch hunters were being too over confident. They didn't even post a guard," Jake told the elders.

"Where are they?" Jane asked looking around. The two girls weren't with the group, so Jane assumed they went on their own.

"They went..." Adam was just about to point in the direction, but then the group heard a bang. "I think that would be them."

"Come on," Jane said and ran towards the bang followed by Kate and then everyone else.

"Why are we going this way? Shouldn't we be running?" Melissa asked her Circle, but no one answered.

When they got out onto the deck they saw a couple of thing. First was that most of the witch hunters were on the floor unconscious. Second was that Eben and Cassie and Diana were facing each other. Third was that Cassie and Diana were saying some spell in an unknown language to the four and Eben actually seemed to be in pain from the spell.

"What are they doing?" Faye asked curious.

"They are trying to exorcist the demons," Royce said.

"Can they do it?" All four of the grandkids wanted to know.

"With both of them and their dark magic I would say two or three they could do, but not six." Royce said disappointing everyone.

"Channel some of your magic into them," Jane said when she saw the two were struggling. "We need to get rid of this witch hunter threat now and that spell is our only chance. We need to help them." No one liked the idea too much, but they all agreed they had to. The elders quickly explained to the four what to do and then the nine of them focused on their magic to help the two girls.

Cassie and Diana felt the power boost right away and didn't waste any time in using it. It wasn't long later that they heard Eben scream as the last of the demon was forced out of his body and back to hell.

Diana and Cassie were very weak at that point. They had used a lot of their magic and the extra magic they had gotten had now gone back to where it came from. Diana couldn't hold Cassie up anymore and Cassie fell to the floor. Diana wasn't far behind her. Both were breathing heavily.

At that point Eben took a knife out and planned to go stab the girls, but Jake was faster. He found one of the witch hunters knife and got behind Eben throwing the knife into his heart. Eben fell down dead not too long later. Everyone looked at Jake. 'It had to be done," Jake said and everyone nodded.

Faye looked at the two exhausted girls and laughed. "Well, who's more powerful now?" Diana gave her a look, but didn't say anything.

"Where are the crystals girls?" Jane asked, but neither Cassie nor Diana said anything. "Tell us now." Once again neither girl responded. "You're coming back with us. Get up."

"Cassie can't walk and I can't hold her up anymore," Diana finally said something and looked at Cassie. Both girls knew they didn't have much of a choice about going with them. Neither of them could fight right now.

Jake went over to Cassie and lifted the girl up. Faye rolled her eyes at that. "Still all over her I see." Jake gave Faye a look that clearly said shut up. Adam went over and helped Diana up and let her lean on him as they went back to the cars the elders had. Cassie, Diana, and Adam were all in the backseat of one of the car and Jake got into the passenger seat while Jane drove.

Jake kept on looking at Cassie and Diana. "Answer me one question." Diana looked at Jake. "Why use us like this? Just why?" Some of the hurt and anger he felt since learning about the betrayal could be heard in his voice, but both girls didn't hear it.

"We had too," was all Diana answered, but then the two were silent again.

-TSC-

Lucas, Ryder, Claire, and Dylan all ran into the motel room where John Blackwell was waiting. "Where are Cassie and Diana?" John asked his children and anyone could see how worried he was. "Why aren't they with you?" John yelled at his kids his anger showing thinking he should have gone too instead of just trusting these four to save his girls.

"By the time we got to the boat you said they would be at we were too late," Lucas said.

"They're dead," John asked sitting down looking like he would cry.

"No," Ryder said causing John to look at him. "We saw them being forced into a car by five older witches and four younger ones. The witch hunter that had the demons in him was dead."

John smiled. "So the Chance Harbor Circle thinks they have them. Well you're going to have to rescue them from the Blake house." The four nodded getting ready to go and get their siblings.

AN: okay I think that's good for this chp. How did you like? I kind of wanted to show at the end there that John does care about Cassie and Diana a lot.

Poll update: the poll is now closed. At this time I will not be accepting any more votes. I also know who will die next chapter. Are you all excited?

The Secret Circle Project update: well as I'm writing this right now episode 8 is still in editing, but I'm sure by the time I post this it will be up, so go check that out. Make sure to REVIEW.


	11. Rescue

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11: Rescue

Amelia looked in from the door at Cassie and Diana. Diana was sitting upright on the couch with her feet up on the table. Her head was back and eyes were close. Cassie was resting her head on her sister's lap and was lying down across the entire couch. Diana's arm was around Cassie. Every once in a while the blonde witch would moan in pain and her hand would go to her leg. At that time, Amelia saw Diana tighten her hold on Cassie and use her other hand to pat her head. Amelia couldn't help but wonder if they were doing their silent conversation. If Diana was somehow whispering words of comfort to Cassie, Amelia couldn't help but want to do that herself.

"Amelia, looking at them is not going to help." Jane whispered to her daughter.

"She's hurt," Amelia said. "Can't you do something?'

"I've seen her injury. It's too bad for me to heal completely without a crystal. Besides Cassie being hurt helps us." Amelia gave her mother a hurt look. "I'm sorry. I don't want to see her hurt, but she's the enemy right now." Amelia nodded understanding.

Jane looked at the others who were with her. Jake and Adam were sitting on the steps. The two boys refused to look at the girls anymore. Jane knew they had and probably still did love Cassie and Diana. Henry and Royce had come back to the house too after getting Charles and Dawn here. The two had to get their neighbors to babysit the younger ones. Then the door opened and Penny, Kate, Faye and Melissa all walked in.

"Got your car back," Faye called throwing the keys at Jake. The keys hit the boy in the face and Jake gave Faye a nasty look before picking them up.

"The house is clean. The crystals aren't there," Kate informed the group.

"I don't know where else they could have hid them. Only they know where they are," Penny said looking at the two girls. "We're going to have to question them."

"Th-the last time we had them trapped liked this and questioned them I got tortured," Melissa said fear clearly in her voice.

"No one is getting tortured this time," Jane told the girl trying to calm her down. Melissa had good reason to fear the two girls in the living room. "The girls' magical core is completely drained. They don't have the energy to use magic."

"Not now," Henry spoke up causing everyone to look at him. "Magical cores recharge and those girls are no idiots. Have you seen what they've been doing?" Everyone looked into the living room to look at the girls.

"Looks like they're sleeping," Faye commented.

"No, not sleeping, although that would be helpful to them. They're mediating. They're trying to recharge their core faster." All the elders look back at the girls and realized Henry was in fact right.

"Those girls with their magical power; all they really have to do is recharge half their core each before they become a problem for us," Royce said. "And if we do any magic right now. Anything on them or around them we can just help speed up their recovery."

Dawn was listening and decided to do something. She walked right into the living room stunning everyone. She pushed Diana's feet off the table causing the girl to open her eyes and move. Because of Diana's movement Cassie moved and then screamed in pain as her hand went to her leg. Dawn could see tears in Cassie's now opened eyes and she also notice Diana's hand went to her leg too. That was weird since Diana wasn't hurt, but Dawn decided to ignore it.

"We have to talk," Dawn stated and the two girls just looked at her. "Where are the crystals?" Dawn hadn't expected them to answer and they didn't surprise her. "Cassie is badly injured and if you tell us where the crystals are we can heal her." The two still didn't respond. "Girls, Cassie is injured, your here, your magic is drained. You girls are smart. There's no way out." There was still no respond. "Okay, let me put this into words you'll understand. The game is over. It's checkmate. We won. Now hand over your king."

Diana laughed. "I think you better take another look at the board. This isn't checkmate." Diana put her feet back up on the table and closed her eyes. Cassie once again closed her eyes and got back into the position she was in before Dawn had come. Dawn knew she wasn't getting anymore from them

She walked back to the group. "Checkmate? What does that mean?" Faye asked making everyone give her a look and Jake actually laughed.

"You've never played chess have you?" Jake asked.

"Do I look lame?" Faye asked.

"In chess the object of the game is to get your other players king. When you get them into a position where you can get their king, but they can avoid it you say check. If you get the player into a position that you will get their king next turn and there is no way for them to stop it you say checkmate." Charles explained to Faye. "I don't understand why you said it Dawn."

"They told me John Blackwell taught them life was like a game of chess. I was trying to tell them the game is over. That we won, but apparently they think they have a move left," Dawn explained.

"Recharging their magical core," Penny said. "That's the only move I can see that they have."

"Even if they do recharge their magical core Cassie is still injured," Amelia pointed out. "John was good at magic, but he was never good at healing spells. Could barely do them; you think those two would be able to heal Cassie." It was a good point and no one had an answer for her. They didn't know what the two girls knew and didn't know.

Right then the door blew open and in walked three boys and one girl. "What is this?" Henry yelled running forward and trying to throw them out with his magic.

One of the older boys held out his hand. Suddenly Henry felt his chest tighten up. Everyone watched as the color drained from Henry's face and he dropped to the floor. "Grandpa," Faye yelled running to her grandfather and getting on the floor. "Grandpa."

Jane was besides Faye and checked on Henry. "He's dead," Jane confirmed making everyone look at her and then the four unknown people.

"No," Faye yelled and went to charge at them, but was stopped by Jake who held her back. He knew these four were dangerous. Everyone did.

"Cassie, Diana," the younger boy and the only girl yelled running into the living room and basically jumping on top of the two causing Cassie to yell out in pain. "Oh sorry." The two backed away. "We were so worried about you two. When we saw the witch hunters take you. We ran right away to get help. Cassie you were so brave protecting us like that..." The two were talking so fast that no one knew who was actually doing the talking and most of what they said no one understood.

"Dylan, Claire, shut up," Cassie and Diana yelled at the two and they were quiet right away. The older two walked into the living room and everyone else stood in the doorway wanting to see the interaction and was very curious what was going on. Not one of the elders were going to get in the middle with someone who could just kill one of them so easily. They decided to observe what was going on first. The younger witches were all comforting Faye and Amelia, Charles, and Dawn were powerless to do anything.

"How the mighty have fallen. Needing us to rescue you," one of the older boys said.

"Shut up Ryder," Diana said and then looked at the other boy. "And don't you say anything Lucas."

"Guys, don't fight," Claire said.

"Shut up," Diana, Cassie, Lucas, and Ryder all said together.

"Can you guys say anything else to us?" Dylan asked making everyone look at him. He held up his hand. "I know. Shut up."

Diana then looked at the elders standing in the doorway. "How rude of us. We didn't introduce you. Meet our Circle." Diana pointed at Lucas and Ryder. "Our older brothers Lucas and Ryder" Diana then pointed at the younger two "and our younger brother and sister Dylan and Claire."

The elders were shocked and looked at each other. Four more Balcoins! No one, but maybe Royce had expected this. Even Royce had only had his theories. "Now, are you going to step aside and let us go?"

"We still outnumber you," Faye yelled running into the living room before anyone could stop her. The others in her Circle followed to stand besides Faye and the elders decided it was better to stand with the kids for their protection. Lucas´ eyes hardened and his expression was twisted enough to make Faye take a step back even while angry.

"Maybe you outnumber us but that can be easily rectified." Lucas said and everyone got the hint.

"Lucas, killing is so messy and unnecessary at this moment. I think we can even out these numbers in a more subtle way." Diana said with a smile.

"You got a plan?" Ryder said interested. Ryder was always the more subtle between him and Lucas. While Lucas had a temper and like to blow things up and kill, Ryder liked to manipulate his way around things.

"Cassie, do you think your magical core is recharge well enough for a spell?" Diana asked.

"They're talking to each other out loud and not through their link. That's bad," Adam said making all the elders look at him.

"You never mentioned a link," Jane said thinking it made sense. The two had developed a mental link with each other. It was the reason they could talk to each other silently.

"Yeah, I think so," Cassie said sitting up. "Lucas, help me stand." The group realized Cassie was giving the boy an order and the older boy followed. Lucas basically lifted Cassie up.

"We should do something before she says a spell," Faye said and went to throw the two against a wall, but was stop by Ryder who lifted her up. The elders themselves didn't know what to do, but they started a spell. Before they could finish they were stopped by the lamp behind them exploding. A couple of the elder hit the floor.

Dylan gave Cassie and Diana a smile. "See we got the exploding head spell down."

"You're supposed to do that on someone's head. That's why it's called the exploding head spell," Ryder said and then looked at Cassie. "Whatever you're going to do, do it now. These distractions are not going to last long unless we start killing." Ryder was right the elders were just starting to pick themselves up

Cassie held up her hand and pointed it right at Melissa. Melissa saw this and tried to back away, but suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach. The pain became so bad Melissa screamed out and fell to the floor in pain. "What did you do?" Penny asked bending down beside her granddaughter.

"Outside that mine I started a spell that connected me to Melissa's magical core, but never finished it because Faye handed over the last crystal. Since I never finished the spell the link stayed open." Cassie laughed. "I just finished the spell."

"Get out of my house," Jane said pointing at the door. She knew if they continued to fight sooner or later the Balcoins would start killing. It was better to let them go,

Lucas lifted Cassie up and carried her out followed by Claire and Dylan. Diana was limping out. "What's wrong with you?" Ryder asked.

"Cassie and I have a sister bond because of that I feel her pain," Diana explained not caring that the elders now knew. It didn't matter anymore. Ryder rolled his eyes and then lifted Diana up.

"Come on, father is waiting and he's worried about you," Ryder walked out holding Diana and the group heard a car leave.

Dawn looked at Amelia and then Jane. "Father is waiting?" Dawn questioned them. "Did you two ever see John Blackwell's body?"

"No," Amelia admitted. "We were just told he was dead."

"John Blackwell faked his death twice?" Charles asked. "Why?"

"To play us," Dawn said. "He faked his death once to get away from us and the witch hunters. Then he kidnaps Cassie and Diana to train them and make them what he wants. Then it's time to put his plan into action, but he needs the crystals. Who better to get them then Cassie and Diana?" Dawn looked around. "So he fakes his death again to get the girls to us. We should have seen it. Those girls are in no position to make a plan like this. They know nothing of this world. They're just the pawns. They were told what to do and they did it well."

"I don't know if you could call them pawns," Kate said. "Pawns are usually thrown away and not protected. No John Blackwell needs them and his other kids for some reason. They're knights, bishops, those two girls might even be considered queens, but John Blackwell is the king."

"We were looking at this all wrong. It's not them we should be worried about. It's him," Royce said. "This has just gotten ten times for dangerous then it was before."

"It was always this dangerous. We just didn't know it," Penny said from her spot holding Melissa. "The spell isn't that strong. It will wear off soon." Penny whispered into Melissa's ear.

"Can you bring him back?" Faye asked going back to her grandfather's body. "You said you have done things like that before."

"I'm sorry Faye, but you need a crystal for that. Even if I did have a crystal that boy, I think it was Lucas, stopped Henry's heart with dark magic. There's no way for me to bring him back." Jane explained.

Faye broke down as crying took over her. She loved her grandfather more than anything. Dawn took her daughter into a hug and Charles went to be with them. "Why? Dad, tell me. Why him?" Faye looked at the only person she had ever known as a father; the man who had comforted her at nights when she had a nightmare.

"He tried to stop them. That group will do anything to complete their goals. We're lucky they didn't just decide to kill us all." Charles said.

"I hate them," Faye said with such anger in her voice. "I hate them all. This John Blackwell, those four whatever their names were, Cassie, and Diana." Faye then looked at Charles. "I know she's your daughter..."

"No," Charles said before Faye could finish. "She's not. She once was. She was once my little girl, but she has proven time and time again she is not that person. She is John Blackwell's daughter and your mine. You're my daughter Faye; have been for the last 12 years." Charles let Faye cry for a while longer. "Let's go get Elizabeth and Thomas and go home." Charles then turned to Jane. "Unless you need us."

"No, I'm going to call the police and say Henry had a heart attack. I think it's better Faye isn't around when they take the body away," Jane explained and Charles nodded. The three of them left as Jane made that call.

-TSC-

When they got back to the motel room Lucas put Cassie down on the bed and Diana got next to her. John Blackwell looked at his daughters. "Leave us," John ordered. "Go get ice cream or go to a movie or something. Just get out." Lucas and Ryder nodded and took the youngest two out.

"My poor girl," John said taking a look at Cassie's leg seeing how bad it was.

"It hurts daddy," Cassie said with tears in her eyes.

John Blackwell took out one of the crystals and held it to Cassie's leg. He started mumbling something under his breath and Cassie felt a lot better. John took the crystal away "I'm sorry. I wish I could heal you completely, but I'm not great with healing spells. It should be able to heal nicely on its own now." John took Cassie into his arms. "How does it feel?"

"Much better," Cassie said. "I think I could walk with it now."

"Don't just yet. Let it rest," John said and then turned to Diana. "How are you?"

"Can barely feel any pain anymore,' Diana said.

"That's good," John held out his other arm and Diana curled in closer to him. "You two are exhausted, both physically and magically. Go to sleep." John tucked the two girls into bed and watched as they both shortly fell asleep. When they were asleep he moved hair out from in front of their faces and kissed them both on the forehead. "No one will ever hurt you again. Not after we're done."

AN: okay, here is the chp. Did everyone like it? Yes Henry Chamberlain won the vote, but I got to tell you it was close. I got like 15 votes or something like that and Henry only won by one. I guess this was a vote you didn't want to win though. Lol. Anyway REVIEW and like always go check out The Secret Circle Project. Chapter 8 is up.


	12. Crystal Skull

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Circle

Chapter 12: Crystal Skull

Diana and Cassie woke up and the first thing they saw was their father. "You girls feel better?" John Blackwell asked and Cassie and Diana nodded. "You think your ready to help me make the crystal skull?"

"Yes father," Diana and Cassie said, but John Blackwell gave them a look. He wasn't too sure their magical cores were fully recharged yet and didn't want them over doing it.

"Are you sure?" Blackwell asked. "It can wait until tomorrow if your still tired."

_Are you sure your okay Cassie?_ Diana asked her sister. Diana felt great compared to how she felt before she went to sleep. At that time she had been completely exhausted. She wasn't too sure how much longer she would have been able to stay awake. Now she felt completely fine. She knew her magical core was recharged, but Cassie was different from her. Diana hadn't used any magic since using up her magical core, but Cassie had to do that spell on Melissa. Also Cassie's leg was still hurt which might just make it a little harder for her magical core to recharge

_I'm fine_, Cassie said to her sister, but Diana didn't believe her.

"I think we should do it tomorrow," Diana said out loud before Cassie could do anything else. "Cassie needs to rest some more."

"Father, I'm fine," Cassie said and went to sit up, but she moved her leg in the wrong direction causing her to yell out in pain. While John Blackwell healed it enough that it wasn't hurting all the time if she moved her leg in certain directions it still hurt pretty badly.

John Blackwell look at her and then at Diana and nodded. "I agree with your sister. Lay back down and sleep some more." By the tone of voice John Blackwell used Cassie knew it was an order and there was no way she was disobeying her father. Cassie laid back down and closed her eyes. It took a while, but Diana knew when Cassie fully went back to sleep and smiled.

"Thank you father. Cassie wasn't ready yet," Diana said. John put a hand on Diana's back and smiled.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt my girls. All you have to do is ask and I'll give it to you if it's reasonable," John said. "You should get some rest too. We go to the lake first thing tomorrow." Diana nodded and laid back down. The last thing she heard before going to sleep was Lucas and Ryder coming in.

"What are they doing still sleeping?" One of them, Diana thought it was Ryder, asked. "You three have to go form the skull.'

"We're doing that tomorrow,' John Blackwell said.

"What? Why?" Lucas complained. "We've been waiting for them forever and now we have to wait even longer."

"One more day is not going to hurt us and they still need their rest,' John shouted at the boys. The two boys backed down on the matter seeing their father was serious and Diana finally fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-TSC- next day at the lake

Diana and Cassie held their hands on the shape as it twisted and formed into the skull. Cassie had just pulled it out of the beautiful lake and right away John Blackwell told Diana to put her hands on it. The two watched as what had before looked like nothing became a crystal skull amazed. They had practiced magic their whole lives, but had never seen anything like this before. When it was done they held it up to John Blackwell.

The man looked at it with a smile. Finally after all these years he had it. He took it in this hands and turned around to look at where Dylan, Claire, Lucas, and Ryder were waiting. His smile grew bigger. All his kids were here. Diana and Cassie had just handed him the last piece of his puzzle. His plan was just a few hours away from being complete. His plan that he had spent the last 20 years working on.

"Let's go to my old house," he said out loud. "That is where I will do the spell."

"What spell" Claire asked curious. She knew John Blackwell wanted the skull and had a plan, but so far the man hadn't told his kids what he was up to.

John Blackwell gave Claire a look which made her back up. She knew her father would have no problem hurting her if he felt like it. It was something Claire and Dylan wasn't used to. Their mother would never have laid a hand on them. Claire looked around but Cassie and Diana had lived with John Blackwell their whole lives. They would not stand up to the man and would probably not see anything wrong with their father hitting them. Claire was sure he had done worst things to them during their lives. Then their were her older brothers, but the two were for some odd reason loyal to John Blackwell. Claire knew nothing about their lives besides that a few weeks ago John Blackwell had went to get them and then had come for Claire and Dylan. The two would not stand up to their father. That left Claire with Dylan by her side if John Blackwell tried to hurt her, but the man didn't.

"You will find that out later," John hissed at the girl and started to walk back to the car. Cassie and Diana followed right behind him like little dogs would follow their master. Lucas and Ryder weren't far behind, but Claire and Dylan stood there for a minute. The car was parked in the parking lot away from the lake, so they were out of sight of everyone else.

"I don't like this," Claire said to Dylan. "Whatever father is doing isn't good. I can tell that much with my power."

"I wish we were home," Dylan said. "Why did we come here?"

"We didn't have much of choice remember," Claire said and Dylan nodded. John Blackwell hadn't given them much of a choice when he came to them. It was get in the car willingly or be forced. Besides at the time the two hadn't been that worried. They were actually excited to finally meet their father and they were very happy to learn they had older siblings. Now all they wanted to do was go home.

"CLAIRE! DLYAN!" They heard being yelled and knew they better get to the car fast. The two ran up to the car giving their father some lame excuse to the reason why they were late.

-TSC-

Once again everyone was in the Blake house, but this time it was for a wake. The wake of Henry Chamberlain. Jane had offered the used of her house for a real fast one since no one seemed to want to wait any longer. The Chamberlain's had a family plot in Chance Harbor graveyard so Henry's body was being put there and everyone was at the Blake house remembering Henry and telling Faye how sorry they were. Faye for her part was sick of people and sat on the couch with the rest of her Circle guarding her from everyone.

Then they all felt it in their chest. It was like a sharp pain and it was gone really quickly. The elders were right away with the younger ones. "Did everyone feel that?" Penny asked and everyone nodded.

"What was it?" Melissa asked.

"The crystals breaking," Royce said. "Our families magic was connected to a crystal when they broke that connection was broken. We felt it and if any of us had been bound to a Circle we would have felt it even worst as the Circle became unbound." Royce looked around at the group. "We're running out of time. Whatever John Blackwell has planned is going to happen soon and we have to stop him."

As the elders talked about ways to defeat the Balcoins with Melissa and Faye giving ideas too, Jake dragged Adam over to the side. "You know we're not going to win right?" Jake asked. "I mean look at it. It's us eight against their seven. The numbers look in our favors but when you factor in they're all super powered dark magic users and now have the most powerful magical weapon in the whole world we're done for."

"So what do you want to do? Give up?" Adam asked.

"I want to see Cassie," Jake said making Adam look at him. "I know its weird. The girl betrayed us and everything, but I love her and I think she loves me. I don't know, but I have to see her and talk to her. Do you feel the same way about Diana?" Adam thought it over and then nodded. "Then let's go talk to them."

"We don't know where to find them," Adam pointed out.

"I think they might be at the abandoned house," Jake said. "You heard them. It's their fathers old house plus it has all those weird magical lay lines which brought us there. That's where I'm going." Jake already had his keys out of his pocket and was out the door.

Adam waited a second, but ran out after him and jumped into the front seat next to Jake. "What took you so long?" Jake asked as he put the car in drive and drove away.

-TSC-

The six kids stood in a line as John Blackwell started the spell placing his hand on top of the skull. It wasn't long after that that they heard the door open. They turned around to find Adam and Jake coming in. Diana and Cassie were ready to fight, but the two boy fell down. Then the two girls noticed that their faces were turning red.

"What's going on?" Diana and Cassie asked together going next to the two boys. The two girls didn't know why, but they didn't like seeing Adam and Jake like that.

"Just my spell girls," John said. "I'm killing every witch without Balcoin blood. I'm making a pure race."

Cassie and Diana looked at each other. Not even they had expected this, but for some reason they didn't want Adam and Jake to die. "Father, please, just them. Please spare them," Diana begged making Blackwell look at the two girls. Tears were forming in their eyes as they looked at the boys which shocked John Blackwell. John hadn't realized the two had formed relationships while they were away from him let alone possibility fall in love, but with the way the two girls were looking at the boys he knew thy romantic love was a feeling John Blackwell had only felt once in his life. He had truly loved one of the mothers of his children and his eyes went to Cassie. Yes, he had loved Amelia once. Almost enough to stop using dark magic and give up his plan. He had very nearly done it if he hadn't already gotten Elizabeth pregnant. Then he realized he was too far into this with two kids already born and another two on the way. He couldn't give up his plan, so he gave up his love. He left Amelia and found Claire and Dylan mom and had them, but he never felt the same way about anyone that he had once felt for Amelia.

Now here was his two girls. Two girls he had raised and he did love. The only two people he loved in the world now crying over boys John Blackwell himself was killing. John couldn't let his daughter hate him later in life for killing these two boys. He just couldn't. Not when all he had to do to spare them was put their blood on the skull. He was going to do it, but before he could say anything Lucas and Ryder attacked Cassie and Diana.

"I've had it with you two. You think your all high and mighty or something. Well your not." Lucas yelled and the two older boys started fighting with their little sisters. Cassie and Diana were able to hold their own and if Cassie hadn't been injured probably would have made short work of their older brothers. Cassie leg though was causing some serious fighting problems because she couldn't dodge spells or objects thrown at her that fast.

John Blackwell wasn't going to let his daughters get hurt, especially by his sons. He took his hand off the skull and went to break up the fight. "Stop this now. You will not hurt your little sisters," John yelled at the two boys and as he was ready to yell some more he felt something. Suddenly he was on the floor face turning red like Adam and Jake had been. The two boys for their part was looking better and was just unconscious on the floor now.

"Father," Diana and Cassie said getting right to their father, Cassie ignoring the pain in her leg as she moved.

"I would have..." John choked out, but didn't finish knowing he didn't have much time left to tell the girls everything. He wasn't too sure how his spell backfired, but he needed to tell Cassie and Diana something before he died. "I love you girls."

John Blackwell fell to the floor and the girls knew right away he was dead. Tears were really falling down their eyes and then they looked up at the skull to find Claire and Dylan with their hands on it and smiles on their faces. "What did you do?" Cassie and Diana yelled at the two causing them to back up in fear of their big sisters.

"We reversed the spell," Claire said. "We couldn't let our mother die and... I thought." Claire looked down at the two boys. "I thought you would be happy. We saved them. You didn't want them to die."

"Father would have spared them for us," Cassie and Diana once again yelled together and then used magic to throw the two younger siblings across the room. The two got thrown into the wall, but were able to get up afterwards. They were bleeding and knew Cassie and Diana wanted to hurt them more and that there was nothing the two could do to stop them. Lucky for them Lucas and Ryder went after the skull and Cassie and Diana turned to face them.

The two casted a spell causing the skull to turn invisible and then moved it with their magic. "You will leave that skull alone," Diana said pushing the two boys away. "You really don't want to know the types of spells father taught us. Now that he's gone I have no problem using them on you." Lucas looked ready to fight, but Ryder put a hand on his shoulder. Lucas knew by looking at Ryder that he thought it was bad idea to fight a very angry and emotional Cassie and Diana over the skull. The two were powerful and knew a lot more spells then the two boys and without John Blackwell the two knew the girls would have no problem killing them. Lucas nodded knowing if Ryder thought it was a bad idea then he better back off.

"Next time," Lucas said and the two boys left taking the car with them.

When Diana and Cassie were sure they were gone the two turned around to look at Dylan and Claire. _Should we kill them?_ Cassie asked her big sister really wanting to.

_No, father wouldn't like that_, Diana thought back and then said "If we ever see you two again we'll kill you. You got that." Claire and Dylan nodded

Cassie and Diana started to walk out and then looked back. The crystal skull was still in the room invisible on the table. _Should we take it?_ Cassie asked and Diana shook her head.

_I don't want that thing. If it wasn't for that we would still have father._ Diana then looked at Jake and Adam. _They'll take care of it._ Cassie nodded her agreements as Diana turned the skull visible again and Cassie took Jake's car keys. The two girls were out the door and in Jake's car not long after.

"Where are they going?" Dylan asked his sister. Claire usually knew these things, but all the girl did was shake her head.

"I don't know. They are hard to read," Claire said.

-TSC-

When Jake and Adam woke up the first thing they saw was the skull. They backed away and then looked around. There was a body, they assumed John Blackwell on the floor, and the two younger siblings of Cassie's and Diana's was on the floor. "Hi," they said as Adam and Jake stared at them.

The two boys didn't know what to say and they didn't get a chance because their Circle along with the elders ran into the abandoned house. Faye seeing the two younger Balcoins went to attack them, but Jake stopped her when he saw the two frightened expressions.

"Faye, calm down. I don't think they're dangerous,' Jake said and Adam agreed.

"They killed my grandfather," Faye yelled.

"No they didn't. Their older brothers did and those two aren't here,' Jake said.

"We don't want to hurt anyone," Dylan said and tears were actually in their eyes.

Jane had a soft spot for kids and went over to them. "Tell me what happened." So Claire and Dylan told the Blake elders everything from when their father came to get them to when they killed their father. "So Diana and Cassie left with Lucas and Ryder."

"No, Lucas and Ryder hate Cassie and Diana. The feeling is mutual I believe. Cassie and Diana are hard to read," Claire said. "We just want to go home." Claire started to cry and Dylan brought his sister into a hug, but he wasn't to far behind.

Jane put her arms around the two. "We'll get you home," Jane promised. "You'll come back to my house and call your mom now." Claire and Dylan smiled at Jane and then Claire looked at her.

"Your Cassie's grandma." Jane stood there shocked. "Your much easier to use my power on then your granddaughter. I'm so sorry about what she did to you." Jane shook her head and then Claire smiled reading Jane's emotions. "It is father fault, but maybe you would be happy to know father loved them. It was clear to me with my power and it was the last thing father said before he died."

"I don't know how that should make me feel," Jane said and then looked at the crystal skull. "Let's take that thing." Royce took it in his hand holding it as far from his body as possible.

-TSC-

The crystal skull was sitting in the middle of the table and everyone just looked at it. No one knew what to do with it. "How are Claire and Dylan doing with the kids?" Dawn asked as Amelia walked in. Truthfully she hadn't wanted to leave the younger Balcoins with her babies, but there was no one else. Besides the two were just in the living room while everyone else talked.

"Everything will be fine. Those two aren't bad actually and I talked to their mom. They'll be getting on a plane in the morning to go back home," Amelia said as she then looked at the skull. "What are we doing with that?" No one had an answer.

"You said our families split it into the six crystal right?" Jake asked and the elders nodded. "Why can't we do it again?"

"The spell has been lost through time. We don't know how," Kate explained to the younger ones who looked disappointed.

"Um... Well..." Royce said making everyone look at him. "I kind of found the spell." No one knew what to say. In fact they were all just shocked into silents. "I've been researching anything that might happen and the crystal skull was one of those things. I found the spell our families used a long time ago to split the skull up."

"That's great," Faye said.

"Not really," Royce said. "The spell requires a complete Circle, one member from each of our families and they have to bound their Circle." The elders and parents all grew silent and the younger ones knew by the look on their faces that something was wrong.

"What?" Faye asked annoyed. It had looked to her like they had a great idea.

"Faye, sweetie, the only possible Circle is yours," Dawn said. "The six of you would have to bound together to do this and your two members short right now."

"Cassie and Diana," Adam whispered and everyone nodded.

Everyone was silent for a minute. "I don't understand why Elizabeth or Thomas doesn't count," Melissa said. "One of them could be one and then maybe there is a distant cousin on the Blake side."

"No," Charles said. "Elizabeth and Thomas are powerless." The kids looked at Charles. "Since we had no powers when we had them they have no powers."

"Besides there are no other Blakes. It's either Cassie or no one," Jane said and then paused for a minute. "You should also know what would happen if you bound together. The six of you would be bound for the rest of your lives. You wouldn't be able to get away from each other. Also bounding together makes your magic collective magic." The four looked at each other confused and then back at Jane. "You wouldn't be able to do spells on your own. You would need at least one other member of the Circle to do magic. The benefit is when all six of you are together your more powerful then ever before. More powerful then any one of you could be on your own." Jane took a deep breath. "Also the same rules that apply to you don't apply to Cassie and Diana. Their dark magic makes it that they would still have solo magic, so what I'm asking here is if we find those two and by some miracle get them to agree to this would you four agree to it?"

They looked at each other none of them really liking the idea. Faye didn't want to lose her solo magic. She loved her magic and it pissed her off that the Blackwell Sisters would still have theirs. Melissa was terrified of Diana and Cassie. She didn't want to be bound to them forever. She didn't even want to be near them. Jake and Adam weren't actually minding the idea that much. The only downside would be no solo magic and the two could live with that. They were the first to nod. Faye and Melissa looked at the crystal skull. They might not like the idea, but both knew that thing couldn't and shouldn't be in the world. They slowly nodded their heads too.

"Well then I guess we look for Diana and Cassie," Penny said. "Any idea where we could find them." But no one had any clue.

AN: okay first off I'm sorry this took a while. I went away during the weekend and wasn't able to write it Sunday like I usually do. I did update twice last week though knowing I was going to be away and came home and started this right away.

Okay onward with this authors notes. No this is not the last chapter. I know it sounds like a good ending but there is still a bit more to go. Okay there is one more chapter to go. Anyone else upset by this?

The Secret Circle Project update. Episode 9 is up and episode 10 is being written. Who knows by the time I update this it might be up. Go check that out. Also I posted links to our twitter, tumblr, and facebook page on my profile. Please go and follow us on all three.

Okay that's it. REVIEW.


	13. Bound

Secret in Hiding

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Bound

Amelia and Jane sat at the kitchen table. It has been a few days since John Blackwell had really died and there was no luck in finding Diana and Cassie. The skull was being kept under lock and key with Royce until they could find the girls and try to get the younger generations Circle bound. "Where could they be? I mean they know nothing about this world. Where could they have gone?" Amelia asked her mother.

"They're lost," Jane said. "They're sad, depressed, feel like they've lost everything they had in this world when their father died. Where would you go if you felt like that?"

"I went where I felt safest," Amelia said causing Jane to look at her confused. "When Cassie was kidnaped. I was sad, depressed, and felt like I lost everything. I went to the place I felt safest. I came here. I went home."

"The girls aren't here," Jane said with a laugh. "If they were this would be easy."

Amelia stood up. "This isn't their home. That little house John Blackwell had them in their whole lives is." Amelia was already running to the door leaving Jane standing there. Amelia walked back in and looked at her. "You coming. I might need some witchcraft here." Amelia walked back out and Jane followed

-TSC-

"I can't believe you lost those directions," Jane complained to Amelia for what must have been the hundred time. "This place was hard enough to find with directions."

"It's not like I thought I would ever be coming back here and we found it. Didn't we?" Amelia said and then pointed at something. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Jake's car?" Jane looked and Amelia was right. In front of the house in the middle of no where was Jake's car. "I told you they'd be here."

Jane made a face. For the entire car ride she had been saying they had no proof the girls would go back to the house they had been imprisoned in. "Lucky guess," Jane said, but she knew Amelia had been right all along. "Fine, let's go in."

The two went to the door and the first thing they noticed was that it was unlocked. As they walked in they looked around, but no one came. Amelia walked up the stairs and saw the door that lead to the girls room. It was slightly opened. Amelia walked slowly to it and pushed it opened with her hand. Laying on the bed was both Diana and Cassie.

"Girls," Amelia said walking up to the two, but there was no respond. "Girls." Jane walked into the room at that point and went to check on the two.

"Their fine," Jane said making Amelia a little less worried. The two really looked dead with the way they were laying, but now that Amelia knew they were okay she could see the rise and fall of their chest as they took breaths. Jane went to look at Cassie leg which caused the first reactions from the girls. The minute Jane touched it Cassie called out in pain and Diana jumped up. Jane was against the opposite wall in a minute.

"Don't hurt my sister,' Diana hissed getting in between Cassie and Jane. She looked like a mother bear protecting her young or something.

"I was trying to help her," Jane said standing up. She knew she took the wrong approach on this. Of course Diana would be super protective of Cassie. Cassie was all Diana had left. "I want to see if I can heal it." Diana gave Jane a look. "She's my granddaughter. I won't do anything to hurt her."

Diana got back on the bed and held Cassie. Jane knew right away they were talking using their link. Diana then nodded at Jane, but didn't leave Cassie's side. Jane sat on the bed and looked at Cassie's leg. "Someone healed this with magic, but didn't or couldn't heal it all the way."

"Father," Diana said. "He is not good with healing spells." Amelia laughed causing Diana to look at her. The older women decided to take a step back. The girl might be young, but she was a powerful witch and Amelia was powerless. It was better to let her mother deal with these two.

"Well he didn't do that bad of a job." Jane decided to ignore the little drama that went on between Diana and Amelia. "The leg isn't broken anymore. It's going to take a while to heal though and I can't do it with magic." Diana gave Jane a look. "You might not know a lot about healing spells, but I do. You can't heal the same injury with magic more then once. It would be a good idea to put ice on it."

"I'm fine," Cassie hissed and then looked at Diana.

"Yeah, leave," Diana ordered once again throwing Jane away from them.

"You okay mom?" Amelia said helping her mother up. Cassie had gotten closer to Diana and Diana was giving them a death glare.

"I'm fine," Jane said. "Girls, come back to the house with us. I'll be able to take better care of Cassie's leg there." The two girls didn't move. "Fine, you can stay here, but we're taking Jake's car. This place is completely isolated. You'd be stuck with no food or anything after a while." Diana looked at them and then stood up. She helped Cassie get up and the two followed Jane and Amelia out.

-TSC-

Jane and Amelia watched Diana and Cassie sit in the living room. Cassie had her leg up and Jane had gotten a pack of ice to put on it. The two were playing chess. The doorbell rang and Jane and Amelia looked at each other. They didn't say it but both thought finally. Amelia opened the door and standing there was Dawn, Charles, the rest of the elders, and the kids.

"Any reason why you sent us an SOS?" Charles asked walking in. "We still have to look for Diana and Cassie."

"Their in the living room," Amelia and Jane said together and nearly laughed at everyones face. The two had sent a text to everyone saying to get over here, but hadn't explained why.

"Where did you find them?" Penny asked looking into the living room.

"Same place we found them last time. The place John Blackwell kept them." Amelia said. "They had gone home."

No one said anything for a while. It was Faye who finally broke the silents. "So will they bound the Circle?"

"We haven't asked," Jane said.

No one said anything for a while. "Here's a question," Melissa finally said out loud. "Kate is an elder and is Charles mother. If Charles isn't Diana's father how is she apart of our Circle."

"Elizabeth was my cousins daughter making her a Meade witch and Diana the only Meade witch that can be apart of your Circle," Kate explained and everyone looked at Charles. "Witch families marry within the family a lot. In fact with Circles there are a lot of inter related marriages. You all are distantly related to each other just not close enough that it would matter if you married or had kids."

"Good to know," Melissa said almost sorry she had asked. "So how did you get them to come here anyway?"

"We told them we would be taking Jake's car and then they would be stuck at that house with no food and no way to get it if they didn't," Jane said.

Dawn then thought of something. "Give me the skull." Royce gave Dawn a weird look. "Don't ask. I'm sure you'll understand soon. Just give me the skull." Royce opened up the bag he had been carrying and took out the skull which he had covered in a blanket. Dawn took the skull out of the blanket and walked right into the living room.

"Why does she always do this?" Charles complained as he watched he wife.

Dawn walked right up to the girls and threw the chess board which had been on the table onto the floor. "I was winning," Cassie complained.

"We need to talk girls," Dawn said putting the skull in the middle of the table right where the chess board used to be. Diana and Cassie looked at it and then looked away. Diana used her magic to pick up the chess board and the pieces.

"This was a present from our father. Please stop throwing it around," Diana hissed out at Dawn. Dawn kind of felt guilty about that then, but she had to continue with her plan.

"Don't you girls want this." Diana and Cassie didn't answer and they refused to look at the skull. "No, you don't. You never really wanted it. Your father wanted it and like good little girls you got it for him." Dawn took a deep breath and continued. "I wish I could hate you for what you did. You betrayed us. Took advantage of our trust and your connection to us. You stole the crystals using our own kids and tortured Melissa to get your way. I wish I can hate you for all that, but I can't." Diana and Cassie looked at Dawn surprised. "All I feel is sorry for you. You didn't choose this life. John Blackwell raised you two to be his daughters and you were good daughters. You weren't ours. We should have realized what you were doing. So what I'm saying here is I forgive you for everything."

"We don't want your forgiveness. Nothing has changed. We would do everything we did again" Diana told Dawn. "Leave us alone."

"I can't do that," Dawn said. "Like it or not things have changed. John Blackwell is dead for good this time. He didn't fake his death. He's not coming back." Dawn saw the tears form in Cassie's and Diana's eyes. She knew how much the girls loved their father. She also knew the two wouldn't let themselves cry here. They weren't going to show weakness. "You two are powerful and well trained witches. If your father was alive that would be all you would need. He would have taken care of you and you could have been daddy's little girls forever, but he's not alive and witchcraft is not going to help you survive completely in this world. You need money to make it in this world. To get money you need education and a job. This is something you don't have and can't get on your own."

Dawn paused letting her words sink into the two. "Claire and Dylan killed your father. I know you two will never speak to them again." Dawn paused as she heard the two literally hiss. Dawn hoped Claire and Dylan decided to stay away from these two because Dawn knew that they would really kill them if the two girls saw their younger siblings again. "Lucas and Ryder and you two hate each other. If it wasn't for that they could have taken care of you, but that's not an option." The girl bite their lips and looked at Dawn. Dawn knew she got their attention. "All you have left is us."

The two looked at each other and then back at Dawn. "We can get you educated. I will personally make sure you catch up with your studies. You could live here with Jane and Amelia and they would take care of you. Make sure you have food, clothes, and shelter. You could get a life in this world, but this time we're not giving it to you for free. You need to do something for us first."

Diana and Cassie looked at each other. "What?" Cassie asked.

Dawn put her hand on the skull. She felt the dark power of it and took her hand away. Dawn wanted magic back, but not that type of magic and she wasn't going to let any of it get into her. "We don't want this in the world. We want to split it back up into the six crystals, but to do that your Circle has to be bound."

"Bound? No one binds Circles anymore. It's out of date and witches don't like losing solo magic." Diana said.

"It's the only way to split this skull up. The other four are willing to do it. All we need is you two." Dawn paused for a minute. "It's not like you would lose your solo magic anyway. You have everything to gain from this deal and nothing to lose. Think it over, talk about it, and tell us your answer when your ready." Dawn got up and walked away back to the other.

_Should we bind the Circle?_ Cassie asked her big sister. If Diana decided it was the best move Cassie would go along with it too.

_We have everything to gain and nothing to lose. She's right. Besides if we ever want the Circle unbound for some reason we know how to do it. Only one member has to die_. Diana thought back and Cassie nodded her agreement. Diana got up to go give their answer.

-TSC-

"You really think that's going to work?" Amelia asked.

"It's the same reason why they left with you. They know they need help to survive and those girls are survivors," Dawn said. "I guarantee it will work."

"When do we do it?" They heard a voice and everyone turned around to find Diana had walked into the room. Melissa took a step back and Diana smiled at the reaction. She was glad she could still cause fear in them.

"Tonight if your ready," Dawn said and Diana nodded and walked back to her sister. "Told you so." Dawn said and knew it was a childish thing to say, but he was happy she was right.

-TSC-

That night everyone was out on the beach as Royce explained. "Okay, you will all need to put your blood on the skull and say the name of the family you are representing. Then put the skull in the middle and start the fire around it. Then it's just a normal bounding ceremony." Royce held up the book of shadows open to the page with the spell on it. "Traditionally the strongest witch in the Circle has to preform the bounding ceremony and that would be Cassie."

"Seriously," Faye complained. "We're going to let them to this. Does she have to be the one?"

"Technically no, but it's just a tradition. The Blakes always bound our Circle and I feel this should go with tradition, especially since it's like a redo of the first bounding ceremony our families ever did together. To split the skull into the six crystals." All the other elders agreed and the kids decided to shut up about it. It's not like Cassie would do anything. She did need them right now.

Royce handed the book of shadows to Cassie and then the skull. "You have to wait until we're gone to start. None of us can be witnesses to this spell." Royce looked around. "Good luck." Everyone left the beach and soon the kids were alone. They stood in a circle and looked at each other.

"Let's get started," Cassie said and put the book of shadows on the sand for a while. "Hand me the knife." Cassie turned to Melissa who had the knife. Melissa was hesitant. "I need to cut my finger. To put blood on the skull." Melissa handed the knife to Cassie, but her hand was shaking. Cassie took it and then turned away. She looked at the book to get the exact wording she had to use. "Okay you all our going to have to say the same as me after you put the blood just changing the names around to fit yourself." Then Cassie added in her mind _Diana we're going to have to use the names Meade and Blake not Blackwell._ Diana nodded understanding.

Cassie cut her finger and put a drop of blood on the skull. "I am Cassie Blake, daughter of Amelia Blake and John Blackwell representing the Blake family." The blood disappeared into the skull and Cassie handed the knife and skull over to her sister. Diana did the same and it was passed around until the skull came back to Cassie.

Cassie looked at the book of shadows picking it up. She walked to the middle of the circle and placed the skull right in the center. "We come together today to connect our families magic to each other and to a crystal. To forever split the skull into six parts one for each of our six powerful families." Cassie walked back to her place in the circle and raised her hand. Right where the skull was a big fire started. Everyone could feel the heat coming off of it, but no one dared say anything for fear of ruining the spell.

Now it was time for the normal bounding ceremony Cassie looked at the book and started talking "Fire, Earth, Metal, Air, Water and Blood. By these elements, we bind the circle, and follow in the steps of our ancestors; who pledged themselves to fight against the forces of darkness. When evil assails us, when fear weakens us, when descent threatens us, in the circle we will find our power. We come to this place alone, but leave bound as one. With this oath, our journey begins together. Do you accept the circle?"

Everyone said "I do" at the same time. When that happened the fire grew bigger and there was a flash of power. Suddenly by each other their feet was a crystal. Everyone bent down to take the crystal in their hand and look at it.

"This time we're giving them to the elders," Faye said walking away. Cassie rolled her eyes and they all followed, Cassie limping behind everyone else.

-TSC-

The elders had called everyone to the Blake house and everyone meant everyone besides Diana and Cassie. They had told the two girls to go outside and the two girls didn't complain. This time though both Patrick and Ethan, the only two members of the parents circles who hadn't known what was going on, were included. They quickly filled the two in on everything that had happened with Diana and Cassie and let it sink in. The elders then turned to the kids.

Jane was the one to speak. "You six are now bound. You four have lost all solo magic while Diana and Cassie get to keep theirs because of their dark magic." The four didn't really need to be told this again. They knew it completely. "Which is why we are going to give you your family crystals."

The four looked at each other. "What?" Faye finally asked.

"We've spent a lifetime protecting them and in recent events clearly haven't done a good job. We got lazy and now it's time for us to finally pass them down," Royce explained and took out his crystal. He handed it to Jake. Penny gave hers to Melissa and Jane handed both the Chamberlain and Conant crystal to Faye and Adam.

"What about Diana and Cassie?" Adam and Jake asked.

"The two agreed to bound the Circle because they needed us. They haven't changed. Until they do Kate and I will keep the Blake and Meade crystal safe." Jane said. "I know you two boys love them and from what Claire and Dylan said they might just love you back. They just don't understand it and who knows if they ever will. The way they grew up damaged them and I don't know if they can ever fully heal from that. Especially since they don't seem to want to. Those two are still dangerous. More so to you four then anyone else."

"Why?' Melissa asked getting scared. Diana and Cassie torturing her still on her mind.

"The Circle you six have entered into is designed to last," Kate said. "If a member dies the next witch in their family who counts as a member of their Circle will enter in, but as we've said before there is no one else for your Circle. It's just the six of you. If one of you die the Circle is broken. If Diana and Cassie ever decide they want to be unbound they will go to kill you. They have clearly shown they are willing to do it if they need to. Right now you are safe though. They have no plans, but who knows what could change in the future."

'Yes, you have to be careful," Penny continued. "The crystals we have given you will allow you to use magic by yourself, but it's not unlimited power. The crystals can die out and then you would be powerless. Don't use them unless you have to." The four nodded understanding.

"Good, now get out. We need to talk to your parents alone." Jane said and the four got up to leave.

The elders turned to five parents. "We made a mistake all those years ago. We should have never taken away your powers," Jane said.

"So are you going to return them?" Dawn asked.

"When we took them away they were destroyed. We can't return them," Kate explained and everyone faces fell. "We're going to give you our powers."

"What?" All five asked together.

"This Circle needs people, witches, watching over them. We're getting old, two of us have already died. You kids are young, can watch out for them longer then us, and can train them with our help of course." Royce said.

"We can't take your power,' Amelia said.

"The decision has already been made sweetie. We're giving you it," Jane said. "You get mine, Royce will give his to Ethan, Penny to Patrick, and Kate to both Charles and Dawn. Let us fix our mistake the only way we can." Not long after the elders started to transfer their power to the five. The five could feel the power going to them and when it was done they smiled feeling something they hadn't felt in a long time. Magic.

-TSC-

When Faye, Melissa, Adam, and Jake walked outside the first thing they saw was Diana and Cassie sitting on the porch. The four didn't know why they were surprised. Cassie's leg was still hurt and it was hard for her to walk a long way. It made sense for the two to just sit on the porch. They all put the crystals in their pocket so they were out of sight and then Faye and Melissa walked around them without saying anything. Adam and Jake followed, but paused and turned around to look at the two girls. The thought that the two might just love them in their head. Faye and Melissa turned to look at the boys.

"Hey," Jake said making the two look at them. Until that point they had been looking at the ground. "I just wanted to say I forgive you.'

"Me too," Adam said.

"Me too," Melissa said. Faye didn't say anything and Melissa gave her a look.

"Fine, me too," Faye mumbled.

"Like we told Dawn we don't want your forgiveness. We would do it all again," Diana said getting a little annoyed at these people. "Including torturing Melissa." Diana looked at Melissa, but the girl didn't take a step back this time. It was time for her to stop being afraid of these two.

"Ms. Chamberlain was right. It's not your fault you did any of this. You were raised this way. This twisted logic was implanted into you. I can't hate you for what you did to me. I can't hate you for anything you did. I feel sorry for you two and Diana I am really sorry I let John Blackwell take you away when we were four. I know you don't care. I know you don't want our forgiveness, but you have it." Melissa said and then paused. "And I'm done being afraid of you."

Diana and Cassie didn't say anything. "Look, you're stuck here. You have no where to go and your bound to us whether you like it or not. Maybe you can just try to change. I know it would be hard and maybe you'll never to able to, but who knows." Adam said and then the four walked away.

Diana and Cassie watched them leave looking at Adam and Jake. _There's that feeling again,_ Cassie thought to her sister. _What is it?_

_Who knows,_ Diana thought back. _Who really care?_ The two didn't talk for a while. _Maybe one day we'll find out though_.

THE END

AN: Okay I finally finished this one. How did you like the ending? Just to let you know the Secret in Hiding universe isn't over yet though. My friend and fellow writer for The Secret Circle Project Forcystus5 loved the story so much he's going to be writing a spinoff based on Elizabeth and Thomas Meade. I don't know the name of the spinoff yet or when it will be posted, but don't worry it will be posted under my pen name CharmedMilliE so if you're following me you'll know when it's posted. I'm also going to be activity helping him with it and looking it over too. You also never know. I loved this story a lot and might one day decide to write my own sequel to it. :)

Okay now on to something else. Everyone who has reviewed has been great. I've loved reading every review and a special thanks to Alecks454 who reviewed every chapter and was the only one who reviewed on my last chapter (ONE REVIEW PEOPLE. I THINK WE CAN DO BETTER THEN THAT). Also Alecks454 is also an active reader and reviewer of our season 2, so thank you for all the support you've given me and all our writer. Its clear me and you like different couples, but it's always nice hearing from you. Oh by the way you better review on this chapter after I wrote this nice and long big thing about you. LOL.

Okay onto other things. While I'm not rushing into writing my own sequel for this story me and another friend and writer for The Secret Circle Project, Flower Gettin' Lady, are planning on writing a Pretty Littler Liars/ Secret Circle crossover. Please look for that and if you want to read anything else I've written for Secret Circle go check out my other stories. I have several one shots up and two three shots. My favorite that I've written (besides this of course) is a story called Two Years Ago. So check that out and review.

The Secret Circle Project update. Episode 10 is up and next week is our mid season finale. We have big plans for this so make sure to read and always review. Also follow us on tumblr, twitter, and facebook for all our updates. Links are on my profile.

Now I'm going to stop this authors note before it gets any longer by saying REVIEW.


End file.
